Tenshi, Chisai Jo
by Ukki-Ashiya
Summary: An AE fanfic about a girl who runs away from home and later finds herself in her favorite anime: Saru Getchu!Please R&R! :D
1. Running away

Before I begin the story, the Japanese words for 'tenshi', 'chisai', and 'jo' are translated for 'angel', 'small', and 'girl' as mentioned in the title. Tenshi appears halfway in the 27th episode of her favorite anime, Saru Getchu! Okay, now on to the story…

---

**Chapter one: Running away**

If there was one thing in the world that Tenshi hated, it's going home everyday after school and getting picked on about her size. Yes, her size. A major change affected Tenshi's body height since she was born. The doctors thought she had dwarfism but instead they think it was a natural birth and she became in really good health. Her mother sadly died shortly when she was at age 4. Now that she's 13, Tenshi lives with her dad and her new stepmother of whom he married. She also has two stepsisters: Naru, 16 years of age, and Kiri, who is nine or ten years old. Although she is small for her age, she is very beautiful and skinny out of all girls. She has long auburn hair tied up in a spiked bun, and her turquoise eyes shimmered in the afternoon sunlight as she focused on her special flute she is playing for music practice. She is currently in both music and choir classes at school, and when people hear both her flute and her voice, they seem to think that she is a very talented high school girl that is small. Another thing about her is that she takes kung-fu lessons, which explains why she is thinner and athletic than her siblings and that she exercises all the time. All over her walls there were medals resembling all the completions she made so far, and on her shelves were seven or eight golden trophies. Only her dad was very proud of her, and she wished that her mom was there to see her little girl continue to do her best. But sadly not, because her stepsisters think that she's miss popularity or something. They always call her squirt or runt and that really came to the point where Tenshi cannot take anymore of them taking advantage of everything she used to have.

When she was about to pick a song she learned from class and practice singing for choir, her father called her down for dinner. A little irritated and not saying anything, she ran downstairs into the kitchen to her usual place at the table. Both her sisters, Naru and Kiri, took their places as well but they were arguing about sharing make-up and other stupid things. 'I could kill them both,' Tenshi thought, 'Then I'd be relieved of them keeping their mouths shut for once.' Refusing to get into the argument, she kept quiet and waited for her stepmom to set their plates of food down so she could eat in peace. Both her parents were looking at only her with concern, and as she tried to quiet Tenshi's sisters down, her dad asked, "Tenshi, honey, are you okay? Why aren't you talking?" But she only looked up at him with a silent saddened emotion in her eyes, then stared down at her food, still not saying anything. "Tenshi? Can you answer me?" Her dad asked again, "Can you tell me what's wrong?" The girl was about to say something when Naru sneered, "Probably the midget's too scared to talk because she's so retarded!" With tears in her eyes, Tenshi stood up from her seat and skulked up to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She could hear the loud yelling coming from downstairs as she cried silently while getting out her duffel bag, stuffing everything she needed: clothes (even underwear… which is kinda what she had to take with her xD), toothbrush, toothpaste that she got out of the bathroom, her PSP and video games, and hairbrush, along with her flute. By the time she got done, Tenshi stared over at her window which she could escape out of. She ran to it and struggled to get it open, hearing the footsteps of her dad and stepmom coming up the stairs. "Tenshi! We want to talk to you! Please open the door sweetie!" "We punished Naru and grounded her for two weeks! Please let us talk to you!"

'I can't do this,' Tenshi thought, 'I can't live here in this hellhole where I was born. I'm gonna live somewhere, where I have a REAL and DECENT family! No one's going to stop me!' She looked over at the door with tears in her eyes. "Goodbye…" she whispered in her slightly deep voice. She threw her bag out the window, and so did she, leaving it open. Soon she ran away from the house in the rainy night. Tenshi didn't really care if she's soaking; she needed to get out of here, away from this place. She looked behind her to make sure nobody was following her, except the sound of growling coming from her neighbor's yard. A mangy-furred dog charged her in time for her to fall on the pavement, her bag thrown a few inches away from her. It jumped on her, getting mud all over her formal shirt as she tried to push the dog off of her, but it instead bit down hard on her hand, making her scream loudly in pain. Tenshi shouted and kicked it away while standing up and ran to pick her bag up, running off as quickly as possible. But she tripped over again, laying there breathing hard, and blood was trickling from her bitten hand. Suddenly, a portal of light appeared in front of her, glittering white, purple, every color that seemed familiar to her as she slowly stood up and just stared at it. She knew it came from the Ape Escape anime. But Tenshi became a little nervous to go inside the portal. She sensed the dog running at her again, and she had to think fast: get in or run off somewhere else.

As it jumped and bared its teeth, she shouted and jumped into it, the portal disappearing as the animal stopped and looked around, snarling and barking. For a while, Tenshi didn't see anything but pure blackness. Then out of the Blue (pun there), light shone and soon she was dropped relentlessly on the floor with a grunt. She quickly stood up to find the Ukki Five discussing something, but it was too late to hide behind one of the chairs because Specter spotted her and yelled/commanded something angrily at her in Japanese. Everyone stared down at her paralyzed body with curiosity. After a few moments of silence, Tenshi was going to reply to the leader but she instead let out a growling shout in agony and fell back on the floor, convulsing violently as Specter demanded one of the monkeys to do something. Both Ukki Pink and Yellow were panicking, except for Ukki Red, who just stood there and stared at the scene, but he looked shocked nonetheless.

Ukki Blue tried to help her up and calm her down but she was lashing out at him helplessly and tried to kick and swipe, growling and yelling as she did. Seeing that, Ukki White took something out of his lab coat pocket and showed Specter what looked like a pink fluid in a long needle, explaining it to him, then levitated over to Blue and Tenshi, pulling her away from the tall monkey and targeted the needle at her neck. Successfully he injected it in one of her veins and heard her scream loudly as he quickly flew back to his place beside Specter. Both of them patiently watched the foreign liquid take effect over the girl's body. Drool was slowly dripping out of Tenshi's mouth as blood gently streamed on both her neck and her hand where the dog had bitten her. In the last minute Tenshi looked straight up at only Specter blankly. Then, with a soft moan, she passed out on the floor, motionless. White flew back to her later on and pulled out a patch in which he stuck on where the spot of her neck is bleeding. Examining the bag that she took along with her, he picked it up in his hands as Ukki Red threw Tenshi over his shoulder and both walked out of the meeting room into the dark hallway.

The automatic door opened as Red settled the smaller human gently down on the floor, White setting her bag somewhere. It was almost like Tenshi was in the hospital. She was tested and examined on for the rest of the night until she wakes up sometime the next day. 'Guess I'm in the right place,' Tenshi thought in her mind, though she's unconscious. She thought she heard distinct talking and cackling for a moment, then the two male monkeys left with the door turning into a blank wall. So begins the story of Tenshi and her new experience in this world.

---

Before I wrap this up, Tenshi appears in the ending of episode 27, just to let readers know. Hope you enjoy this! R&R if you like it!


	2. Sickness and Tenshi's new name

Now that we got the first chapter over with, let's see what happens in this chapter. By the way, I'm on the 28th episode now. Enjoy!

---

**Chapter two: Sickness and Tenshi's new name**

It was cold and pitch-black when Tenshi moaned and halfway opened her eyes. She felt wet and a towel was wrapped around her as she lay there on a mat on the blue-tiled floor. Suddenly she doubled over and vomited twice, coughing in the process. She looked down to see what she spewed up, and noticed there was nothing more but a foreign pink fluid flooding all over the floor. 'What did they do to me?' she asked herself quietly as she wiped her mouth. She felt the patch on the side of her neck and when she looked down at her hand to see if the bitemark was still there, there were only bandages wrapped around it. "I knew you'd be awake anytime," a familiar voice said out of nowhere. Tenshi took in a sharp breath as a ceiling light hit her eyes and gritted her teeth, covering her eyes. "Who… Who's there?..." she asked slowly and squinted at who was talking to her. Another ceiling light came on before her, and her eyes widened at who the voice was coming from: Specter. "Last night, while you were too uncontrollable to handle, Ukki White injected a special medication to stop you from attacking Blue. I would expect no less from someone who went ballistic and acted like a disease-ridden animal on the loose. But no matter now… So, I see that you're trying to recover from that disease, correct? You could've died from it. I knew that it was rabies, by the looks of that bite mark on your hand. I'm surprised that it's not infected. Otherwise you'd be in more danger than it looks. But it seems that you're quite lucky for a sickly human. I would've known by now that you'd come around sooner or later. Anyways, about the fluid you see in front of you…"

(They are both speaking Japanese by the way ^^)

Tenshi doubled over again and threw up yet another puddle of the pink substance, coughing and spitting it out. Specter grinned, approaching the small girl and bent down to her side, not stepping over what she ejected as she breathed hard and leaned close to her face. "That, however, is part of the effect. When you woke up from your unconsciousness, it forced you to regurgitate it back up." Tenshi uttered, "Y-You mean…?" Specter frowned but nodded anyway. "Yes, to vomit. It's a simple way to clean out the bad chemicals and such from that small body of yours. And I can see that you have indeed done so. But I'm no doctor or anything, though. I'm basically just explaining what happened to you." He shrugged and sighed, and with a firm but controlled tone he commanded, "Now you need rest, human. And don't expect me to walk back in here and find you moving or fooling about. I might be able to come in and see if your vitals are doing nicely every once in a while. I'll ask questions later." With that the monkey stood up and was about to walk out of the room when he looked back and said, "Oh, and one more thing I want to tell you about. I hate to tell you this but… You might get ill again for a few minutes, but it will soon be over. It takes a while for the medication to pass by so you could be back up to your feet again. At any rate, all you need to do right now is relax and let the rest of the injection do its work. I'll be watching you while you rest… Chisai." Finally, Specter smirked and left, the door turning to a wall once again as he laughed. Tenshi, now called Chisai, reluctantly sat up and looked down at herself. Her body was pale all over in the light and she still felt sick.

Moaning she stumbled to her feet while standing up, wincing at the soreness of her muscles. She looked around the room for a few minutes. The walls were painted in a mix of yellow and orange. There was also a bed, a toony-looking clock, a slide, and a large window that views the entire island in which Specter had set his base on. Chisai rummaged through her bag on the bed for her daily needs she would have and headed straight to the bathroom to put them up. Meanwhile, Specter sat in his throne alone, watching closely at the girl sitting on her bed with a wastebasket and throwing up a couple of times. "Hm… Looks like she's doing as I told her after all," He said to himself and made a face of disgust, "…Except for the vomiting part though. I never thought I'd say this but… Well, she kind of looks pretty for a human, though she IS smaller than me. It must have been a defect on her height at birth or something, but whatever." As he continued looking up at the screen, he couldn't seem to help but feel a slight sympathy for Chisai. It's true that he hates humans, and he refuses to give up on taking over the world, but for some reason he had to let himself think that she's all right for a human. Sighing he folded his arms and kept watching. "Oh God… What am I doing?! I just met her, now I start to think she's a being with less idiocy! This is starting to annoy me, I'm going to my room." The monkey jumped from his chair and stomped to his room. Later on, Chisai felt very weary from puking so much. She lay there and tried to relax, but she wanted to move around besides lay there and feel sick to her stomach every time. She figured it was over two hours since she's trapped in her room alone. She still remembered that Specter was watching her over the cameras that were planted on each upper corner of the walls. Chisai shakily stepped into the bathroom so she could take a fresh shower. She didn't have one in a few days so it was good enough that the base had bathrooms. Soon after that she fixed her damp hair in a spiky bun, brushed her teeth to get the sick aftertaste of pink bile out of her mouth, put on clean clothes and walked out.

Specter watched Chisai on the large screen in his cute playroom, eating a bag of chips while he lounged on the purple-tiled floor. He looked closely at her, and noticed that she wasn't vomiting anymore. She even had less paleness on her face, so she had some strength to move over to a couch and sit there doing nothing but hum to herself. "I guess she's looking a little better," he said to himself, munching on a chip and placing a hand on his stomach, "Her vitals are fine, but the medication's taking some time to pass from her body. I'd— Huh?" Specter leaned a little to find a Pipo monkey cheerfully walk into Chisai's room with a tray of some rolls and a cold cup of orange juice along with a little get-well card which she read and smiled as soon as it left the room. Specter sighed and rolled his eyes. "I guess that's fine too. Well since she was ill earlier, she could have something to consume, I suppose. But anyhow… I'd better go tend to her before she falls apart again." He laughed aloud throughout his room for a few minutes. When he finally finished he sighed and stepped out of the room to the other one with a wry smirk on his face. Chisai froze on the couch when she finished eating and looked over at the door, seeing Specter enter and approach her as the door closed behind him.

(Again they're speaking Japanese)

"So… I've come to see what you were up to, Chisai. I see that you're getting better. But now I have questions to ask of you. Do you _know_ _what_ the word 'chisai' means?" The human girl hesitantly nodded up to him. "Then why don't you _tell_ me what it means?" Specter demanded softly as he took a seat in a chair beside her. "It…. It means 'small', sir," she said timidly. Specter was surprised to hear her voice slightly deeper and the same accent he has. "Exactly," he replied, nodding, "Because you are smaller than an average human. And do you know _why_ you came here? And just how long do you think you can stay here?" Chisai looked ashamed to answer both of those questions he asked her as she hugged her knees close and looked down at her knees, "I came here because my world is chaotic and cruel to me, sir," she mumbled, "And another thing, my stepsisters were torturing me about my height and calling me names. I ran away for a good reason and I'm possibly never going back. That dog that tried to bite me, that's another reason. There are strays out there that could try to kill me even if I find a safe place. If something happens, I might go and check things out. Or if anyone doesn't change… Then I could possibly stay for a few days, if you'd let me. I promise to do whatever you wish if you let me." Specter folded his arms and frowned, nodding slightly. He didn't look convinced about the entire situation. But if trusting this human for doing what he said for her to do, it would take time for him to think about whether or not she could stay in his base.

"I see," he said, sounding like he's not surprised, "Well, Chisai, I can tell you this: I _am_ going to watch you each time I'm gone. Sometimes I might let you out to see if you're well and feeling like doing something. But do _not, _under any circumstances, exit from this room unless necessary, be it an emergency or something urgent. If you do, you'll wish you would have been with those humans back in that wretched world of yours. But… if you do as I say…" He huffed and rolled his eyes before speaking. "…Then I'll think about letting you stay. Do I make myself clear, little human?" Chisai nodded. She saw him peer over his seat to see her bag rested on her bed. Chisai flinched as he stood from his place and walk over to it, picking the bag up and carrying it back to the piece of furniture. She wanted to say something, but flinched again as he unzipped the bag and looked through everything she packed inside. He couldn't help but start laughing at what she put in there. "Wh-What's f-funny?" she asked, embarrassed and feeling her face turn red. Specter shook his head and pulled out an unmentionable piece of clothing. "You brought _these _with you?!" He asked through laughter, "Just what kind of ill-minded human are you, seriously?" He threw the piece of clothing back into the bag, seeing that there were some pairs of underwear. He busted out laughing so hard and tried to keep his balance with his arm on the cushion of his chair, making the small human feel more humiliated as she slowly covered her flat chest with both arms, shrinking up in her seat. She just watched him look over her clothes and her other things until he was through and tossed the bag over to Chisai.

Specter recovered from laughing and his stomach was hurting. "Heheh… I seem to like you now, Chisai," Specter smirked after a few seconds and sat down, leaning back, "It's rather intriguing to see you look so embarrassed when I looked through your unmentionable human clothes. Very priceless. Anyway… Let's see what you got besides _undergarments_." He chuckled and watched Chisai pull out her PSP, her games and her flute. He caught sight of it first when she took it out. "Huh? I didn't know you played an instrument before," he said, studying the skinny tube-like instrument close and leaned forward with confusion, "Just how long did you learn to play that?" "I played the flute all my life," Chisai blushed and smiled, "This is a very special type of flute that I keep with me at all times. So I keep playing it until I can't anymore. I can play one for you if you want me to."

"Show me, if you would," Specter suggested coolly and waited for Chisai to get situated while she removed it from the case. She blushed a little, then looked down at her fingers fixed on the holes of her flute, taking a deep breath, and began to play a soft song. Specter thought that she had tears in her eyes while she played with her eyes closed, though she was calm and fully focused. His fingers tapped at the notes, so did his foot as he continued to listen and closed his eyes, slumping in his chair. Her lips quivered and she almost faltered on one note but she kept playing the song without stopping. It almost felt like a memory that came back to Chisai, that it was hitting her hard like a stone. More tears streamed down her cheeks as she reached the last part of the song and put down her flute gently. "S-Specter?" she asked, trying not to cry while she cleared her sore throat, "Y-Y-You can open your eyes now. I-I'm done…" "Huh?" He mumbled as he shook his head out of his little snooze. He jumped a little when he looked down at Chisai's tear-stained face and cringed. She quickly wiped her tears and cleared her throat again, not wanting to cry in front of the monkey leader. "You… I think you played well," he softly said, his crimson eyes widening at the girl's teary-eyed expression, though she tried to keep a straight face. It somehow confused, and at the same time, almost pained him to see a human cry before. He never seen anyone crying in his life. Chisai kept her head low with her eyes tightly closed, expecting Specter to demand her to stop crying or slap her face to snap out of it. But all she felt was her chin getting lifted up so he could face her in eye contact and getting her tears gently brushed away with his thumb. "Are you crying because I complimented on how good you played, Chisai?" Specter asked lowly. "No," Chisai mumbled and shook her head, "It wasn't that, but thank you though. It's just… Well, I don't want to talk about it. It'll hurt me more if I tell you."

She could see that Specter looked distraught but he sighed and shook his head slowly. "Very well," he said, "One more thing before I leave though. Can you show me those _games_ you brought along with you?" Chisai stepped back and nodded. She showed him one of the game cases that has a picture of a racer driving an MX motorbike along with several others driving ATVs. She could see that Specter was satisfied for some reason. Maybe it was because she didn't have any Ape Escape games with Specter or the characters in them; her dad had strictly told her once that she can't buy any games like that because it contains animal abuse and added content of 'adult censorship'. She kept telling him that that was the main object of the game and she used to play it at a friend's house. But soon she realized it and thought it was bad to play it. But he told her that she can watch the anime version on her computer if she wanted to. That was why she bought different games of any kind with her. "I guess that's all," she said when she was finally through, "You can leave now, since I might be boring you." Specter got up from his seat and started to walk towards the door. But he looked back at Chisai and said, "You know, you're quite a decent being for a human to be small, Chisai. Keep that in mind. And I'll be sure to converse with you later on too." He chuckled quietly and skulked out of the room, the door once again disappearing into a wall. Chisai could not believe what she just heard Specter said to her. He thinks she's decent! Her blush was increasing on her face as she smiled and put her things back into her bag and settled it at the foot of her bed.

(Now Chisai goes back to speaking English)

"Wow," she said to herself as she walked over to the large window and looked out at the scenery of the island, "I never heard a monkey say something like that to me. Really odd but… I think it's not bad." She shrugged and looked up at the blue cloudless sky that shone on her eyes, smiling a little more as she sat down on the sill and hugged her knees close. She remembered something and looked over at the mess she made when she woke up. "I need to clean it up," she said with a disgusted groan and went in the bathroom to find anything to remove the pink-colored vomit from the floor. All she found was a roll of toilet paper and a pile of towels on a shelf. She grabbed one, ran out and covered the puddle with it, careful to clean it off the floor really good. Chisai then ran to the tub, turned on the water and washed it off as clean as she tried to. Letting out a sigh she let the water out and wrung the towel nice and dry, throwing it in the laundry bin. She noticed it was getting late, by the orange-pink color of the sky, and yawned. She rummaged through some clothes and found a navy-blue tanktop and plain blue shorts. She jumped into bed, immediately going to sleep. Her dad strictly made a rule to go to bed at 9 or 10:30 back at home, but she figured there was a time change in Specter's world. As she slept, Chisai couldn't seem to get Specter out of her mind for some odd reason. What he said to her earlier made her feel a little uncertain. But she sighed deeply and tossed to the other side of the bed, facing the wall. "I wonder why he said that earlier, that I was a decent human? It's kinda weird. Oh well." Knowing she'd have to let the thought slide, Chisai fell into a deep sleep. She had a pretty hard day of that injection making her bad-sick and it kind of wore her out a little.

Specter tapped his fingers on his armrest thoughtfully as he watched the small human look out the window from her bed for a few seconds at the moonlit sky and smile. He felt better to know that she seems innocent and obedient to him, since he's the glorious leader of all monkeys. He knew exactly what he said to Chisai, and he meant it, even though they're both from two different worlds. But still… He can't really stop blushing at the sight of her. The way her hair is tied into a bun, her gorgeous turquoise eyes, and the sincere, innocent face… It was too much for Specter to get over. Well, why should he fall head over heels for a human girl? He can't just simply _like_ a human being when he's the leader around here, can't he? He _did_ help her out when she almost died from rabies, and he also complimented on how really good she played on her flute, but… How can it be so? He can't let it all go in his head or take over his evil mind. He's had Kakeru and his human pals go into his head, but Chisai… She's different from them. She's not like them; she doesn't go out and capture monkeys or do anything to harm them. She hardly knows anything about him or the rest of the characters, or at least pretended not to know either of them just because she watched the show millions of times. Specter opened another screen to reveal the outside of the base and saw the moon slowly rise over the island. He realized it was now evening, and usually he's awake and alert to look over the base for any suspicious sightings, but not this time. He tried to hold back a heavy yawn, but sleep overtook his brain and he let his head rest on his chest, his chair automatically levitating him back to his room. But he forgot something! He told Chisai that he was supposed to check on her before he dozed off! When he entered his room and jumped off of his chair, he irritably walked out of it and went into Chisai's room, growling and muttering to himself angrily.

But as soon as he walked inside of the dark room, he noticed that she was already asleep. Of course he wouldn't just give her a wake-up call for all he cares. "I guess that's better than nothing," he thought to himself quietly, "Oh well. There's always a tomorrow, anyway." He shrugged and walked quietly over to Chisai's bed and looked down at her. He felt a smile tug at his lips, and, not knowing what he's doing, touched her hair and stroked it gently. The monkey froze when the small human moaned softly at the touch and jerked a little in her sleep, but to his luck she didn't wake up to find him standing over her. He let out a sigh of relief and bent down to her side, continuing to stroke her hair. "You're not as pathetic as I thought you were since we first met," he whispered, smiling a little bit more, "Actually you're not as weak and stupid as any other human after all. Now sleep, little human. You're going to need a lot of potential to meet with me tomorrow. Oyasuminasai." He chuckled, stood up and exited the room once more. Under the covers, Chisai tensed up a little at Specter's touch. Soon she relaxed and continued to sleep, thinking about what would happen the next day.

---

Wow… Looks like Specter kinda went soft on Chisai hasn't he? Well since this is over, I hope you enjoy reading! And one more thing too: 'oyasuminasai' means 'good night' in Japanese ^^


	3. Tears

I'm kinda bored right now… But at least I finished the other chapter ^^ R&R or email me if you get the chance!

---

**Chapter three: Tears**

Chisai moaned softly and tossed and turned in her bed restlessly. Letting out a low growl she jumped out of bed and dragged her feet into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. A few minutes later when she flushed the toilet, she looked up at the clock to find that it was 4:30 in the morning now. Specter should be here anytime. Chisai crawled back into bed and stared up at the ceiling, not feeling like going back to sleep but at the same time she was feeling drowsy. She slowly fell back to slumber, sighing deeply. Since yesterday when she and Specter talked, she couldn't help but think for some reason that Specter had less hatred inside. Although he is evil and he does hate humans with a passion, especially when he's Chisai's favorite character from the anime, she found it weird about last night. Why did he stroke her hair while he was talking to her? Why did he say that she was less stupid and weak unlike other humans? Chisai shook her head from the thought and shrugged as she slept. "Ohayou, Chisai!" The sound of Specter's voice made her jump and fall off the bed immediately. She looked up to see Specter enter her room and look down at her with confusion. "Oha… Ohayou," she stuttered as she jumped to her feet and blushed extremely.

The monkey nodded slowly and approached her. "Anyways, I have come to talk to you about something very important. First why don't you go and get clothes to wear before I commence?" He sighed impatiently as Chisai ran with fresh clothes in the bathroom, taking a seat on the couch while he waited. 'She could be a bit quicker if she'd sleep less,' he thought to himself, folding his arms over his chest, 'It won't be any longer until my meeting with the Ukki Five starts.' When Chisai finally got out, Specter sighed in satisfaction and she took a seat a few inches from him on the couch so she couldn't be close to him. "Now… Let's talk," he began as he faced downwards at Chisai in eye contact. "I have promised that I would meet with you this morning, Chisai. If you would've been awake a bit earlier, then we would talk sooner." He saw Chisai look down at her feet with regret. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Never mind. Now, about what I'm going to talk to you about. The Ukki Five just _desperately _begged me to give you a little freedom from this room. I have told them that I might let you out every once in a while. But since they pleaded and complained so much about it… Then I guess I'll get you out of here for the rest of the day." Chisai held back a cry of happiness and Specter could tell there was excitement in her eyes. "But only if you keep quiet and come with me so we can get this over with. If you do anything stupid or anything else to disrupt my meeting, then I'll immediately take you back here and you can be isolated by yourself. Understand me?" He warned. The smaller girl nodded quickly and they soon got up from the couch to the door. When they got into Specter's room, he informed Chisai to follow him while he levitated in his chair inside of a hole somewhere on one of the walls. She obeyed and ran out of the room, trying hard to see in the gloomy hallway until she could see the entrance leading to the meeting room.

She soon got there first before Specter entered at the head of the table like usual in the show. He announced that he has Chisai with him and that she can stay here if she doesn't do or make any distractions while he goes on with his daily meeting. Chisai sat on the floor between Ukki Pink and Specter quietly, listening to both all of the monkeys' voices and the sound of beeping coming from Pink's cellphone. She looked over to find Ukki Blue standing up to begin his first mission outside of the base. Soon he left, and Specter continued with the meeting. It made Chisai fall asleep, but she kept awake as she tried to listen and leaned against the leg of the table. If Specter noticed that she was sleeping then he can't really tell how much angry he can get at her. Luckily she was still awake as soon as the meeting was over and everyone exited from the meeting room except for only Specter and Chisai. She stood up from her spot and turned to leave while he levitated back to his room. When Chisai entered _her _room, she felt like killing some time by playing on her PSP for a few hours. She picked a Castlevania game from her bag and dropped on the couch. As she played, Chisai hummed along with the theme song from her favorite character Alucard. She'd bought the game a few weeks back before she came into Specter's world and she thought it was interesting since she loved action games. She vocalized some more with the song. She became so distracted with the music that she was almost killed by a few zombies and giant wolves. "GAME OVER…." That evil voice boomed from her PSP when she died. Chisai shivered with fear as she shut the game off and decided to try to play the theme song on her flute for a few minutes.

Specter watched the human on the holographic screen in his room. He had been listening to Chisai's singing along on her PSP the whole time without her knowing. "Funny, I never heard anybody sing before," he said to himself, not really surprised, "Instead of my strange fondness for her personality, I can see that she indeed has some talent. I'd better go see what she's up to now, I suppose." Specter hefted himself up and walked out. He got into Chisai's room in time at halfway the ending of the song from her flute. She smiled up at him and waved slowly, blushing. "So… I heard you singing," the monkey leader said as he took a seat in the same chair he'd been sitting next to her yesterday, "Just what were you singing exactly?" He caught sight of Chisai's PSP and knew that maybe that's where she was singing from. "A…A theme song," Chisai said quietly, still blushing and looking down at the floor, "I got u-used to it and I thought I-I could s-sing along with it." She could sense that Specter wasn't surprised. "So I see," he replied and nodded, "Well, since I heard you do that, why don't you sing for me and see how well your voice sounds?"

He smirked and leaned back, waiting for Chisai to stand up to face upward at him. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and began to sing. She was singing to one song she learned from choir class, but seemingly Specter thought that it was almost the same song that Chisai was singing yesterday. Though he can't understand what she was saying in English, he sort of realized that it sounded good. When Chisai finished, he said with an almost impatient look in his eyes, "That was… Amusing. But next time, make sure to sing one that maybe I can understand fluently. You humans' proficiency of language is very misunderstanding to hear. If you don't mind, sing one more for me, so that I can listen and hear better." Chisai held back tears and nodded slowly, now singing one that Specter could understand. Her voice slightly trembled, but she kept herself under control. She couldn't hold her tears anymore. She let them stream down her cheeks, though she still kept a straight face as her low voice echoed throughout the room. To her the song sounded sad and slow. The emotion made her feel lonely and more depressed than ever. It was more sadder than the song she played on her flute when Specter listened to her the other day.

Chisai's breath came out shaky when she sang the last part and slowly stopped. She opened her eyes, praying to herself what Specter was going to say. He only nodded and grinned. "That's better," he softly said as he stood up from his seat and approached the smaller human. "It was better than before," he continued and frowned slightly, brushing Chisai's tears from her reddened cheeks gently, saying as softly as he could, "Stop crying, little human. I don't know what or why you're crying about, but it doesn't hurt me one bit to say that I had to compliment on how well you sang. I cannot stand tears from anyone, even humans like you. Tell me now, does it sound emotional to you? Does it bring back any memory into your mind? Just say something, because I want to know." He looked down at the human with a waiting look in his crimson eyes as Chisai looked away from him and mumbled, "It's….. about my mother. I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you angry when I said that, but…. It's true. She died when I was little and when I sang and played the flute to you, it makes me remember how much I miss her." More tears fell upon her cheeks as she stifled a sob that wanted desperately to come out of her throat. Specter felt slightly known about the reason. For a moment, he thought he felt her head lightly touch his midsection a little, but he guessed he was feeling things that weren't there. He sighed deeply and replied softly, "I see now. Well…. Let there be no more tears, because now that your human mother isn't there with you anymore, she can always be in your memory for as long as you can remember. It isn't worth crying over the worse things that could happen in daily life. All you can do is be strong and get on with _your _life, Chisai, and nothing more. When _you_ die someday, I bet that even your human family back in your pitiful world will keep you in their memory as well. So, I want you to be as strong as possible, because you seem to be a delicate and well-minded being that can go over things like that. Be strong for _me. _Do you understand?" Chisai nodded slowly and felt herself blush. "I understand," she almost whispered, "I'm sorry if I'm crying in front of you, but I can't help it. It's too hard for me to handle and I know I can make it, since you told me. I will be as strong as I can, I promise. I---"

She gasped as she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She quickly looked up to find Specter smiling. "That's good," he said, "Because now that you understand, I don't want you to feel like this anymore. It's nothing personal, nor is it something to dwell over. Keep that in mind when I leave. Now... I must go. But I will be back as soon as I can to see how you're doing. Remember, be strong. I'm very serious about that." Chisai nodded and waved weakly at Specter as he left the room. There was nothing but walls that surrounded her. Once again she felt lonely and isolated in her own space. She thought she would have more freedom than what Specter told her. Now it seemed as if he isn't giving her enough. Chisai couldn't control her crying for too long, so she ran into the bathroom and sobbed uncontrollably in a towel to muffle her cries. Those thoughts of Chisai's mother's death ran through her mind and it was so hard to handle. She couldn't stand it. She couldn't take anymore of the only worst thing that came across her memory. She wanted to die along with her, but at the same time she didn't want to go back to her world because it tormented and pushed her long enough. So Chisai sat there for a long time, not wanting to come out. Her cries were still there and she was tired from sobbing so much. They were slowly turning soft as she continued to cry in the towel.

A few long hours later, she heard a knock on the door and she looked over at it, freezing in her spot. "Wh-Who is it?..." She asked, afraid that it could be Specter. But this time another male voice answered, "This is Blue. Can I come in?" "Sure, I guess." Blue opened the door and approached the small human, bending down in front of her. "Are you okay?" He asked in concern, "Has Specter done something to make you cry?" She looked down to see the tall monkey's face turn angry. She shook her head. "No," she whispered, sniffling, "He didn't do anything to make me cry." Blue let out a relieved sigh. "Good," he said, "Because if he did, I can talk to him about it. That'll make him realize what he did. Now, can you tell me why you were crying?" Chisai let out a shaky sigh as she let more tears come to her eyes, and that made Blue feel guilty for asking her. "I was playing Specter a song on my flute, then I was singing to him. Then all of a sudden, this thought of my mom's death came back to me. So that's why I'm like this. I can't stand just thinking about her, Blue. I don't know how much I miss her. Like Specter said, he wants me to be strong for him. That's all he told me before he left." She felt Blue's gloved hand brush away her tears with a tissue and he smiled brightly at her. "I'm very sorry to hear that, Chisai," he softly said, looking pitiful, "But look at it this way: she'll still be in your memory and in your heart too. Specter on the other hand, he really needs to stop and think about a human's feelings before he could taunt and laugh about that. But I know that deep inside his heart, Specter _does _some sympathy for you, Chisai. But he doesn't realize it."

While Blue and Chisai talked, Specter growled angrily. "Why is HE talking to her?!" he yelled, "She shouldn't even speak to him about all of this! It's none of his business anyway! What was he doing, eavesdropping on our conversation?! That fool… I don't know why he's even on my side in the first place." But he stopped in his rant when he heard Chisai say, "Somehow I can't help but think that Specter is sorta… Nice. I mean he seems mean to me, but I keep thinking that he's… sweet. Oh…" She slapped her forehead. "What am I thinking? I don't know why I think of Specter like that. After all I'm a human and he's a monkey, like you Blue. It's not like I _like _him. I think it's a little weird. But at the same time…" The smaller human sighed and shook her head. "Oh… What's the use of saying such things about him?.... He's cute." Specter froze at the last words. He felt his face burn up as he stared at the screen. "I had to blurt it out. I just don't know what to do but say it. I'm so embarrassed now!" Both she and Blue laughed and she put the towel she'd been crying into in the laundry basket, then they stood up and walked out of the bathroom. The monkey hugged the little human for a while, then he put her down and smiled at her when he left the room. "So… She thinks I'm 'cute'," Specter said to himself, blushing extremely, "Ohh!!... First she said that I was both mean and nice to her, now she thinks I'm _cute_! Just what does she have in that little human mind of hers? It doesn't make sense! I can't imagine a human and a superior being together! This is insane!" He angrily yelled and shouted in Japanese all throughout his playroom until there wasn't any anger left. He growled and stomped out of his room to Chisai's.

"We need to talk, now!" he ordered, making Chisai immediately run to him and sit on the couch. He jumped in the seat he was sitting in earlier and glared down at the human with anger. "I heard what you said to Blue the whole time," he growled, "So you better tell me what you just said! What did you say about me?!" Chisai cowered in her seat as her turquoise eyes fixed on his now fearsome glare he usually had when he's uncontrollably angry, and that really scared her. "I'm sorry!" She pleaded frighteningly, "But I had to admit it sooner or later! I know it's not absolutely necessary that a human shouldn't be with a monkey, or even _like _one! But… I didn't know what to do. So I wanted to tell you, Specter, before it's too late. I just cannot get enough of you. After what you said about me yesterday… You said I was decent. You even told me that I was a delicate and well-minded human, and I kept that in my head so it would make me feel better! I remember a few minutes ago when you said that my singing was good and so was playing on my flute. I don't really know if all of what you said was true." Her blue-green eyes were trembling with tears now and Chisai saw Specter's eyes soften a little.

He tried to take in all of what she said to him, but he was still extremely agitated. "And I also wanted to say to you Specter, I… I really think that you're a very intelligent and perfect being out of all the monkeys around here," Chisai continued with a sob, "Please don't get angry with me! I didn't mean to make you mad like that! It's my fault that I told all of this to Blue. Please don't send me back home! I'm so sorry that I hurt you like this, and I should've known better!" Chisai hugged her knees close to her body and put her head down, waiting for Specter's answer as she gritted her teeth. For a few moments, Specter couldn't believe what was heard from the small human. Had she said everything truthful enough? He doesn't know whether or not he could forgive her, or send her back to her world where she was mistreated in. He let out a sharp breath and thought it over. "Well," he finally said, shaking his head, "I can't explain how very angry I am about what you've done. What I said about you _is _true. But the part where you think I'm cute and that you like me, I'm strongly both confused and neutral about it. I could say this to you: don't ever think about saying extremely embarrassing things to any monkey, because if you do, that means they come in here without me knowing, and it also means that they eavesdrop on any conversation we discuss. And I'm only letting you off this one time as a warning. It's none of that fool Blue's concern whatsoever, and it's kind of your fault. A monkey being with another monkey is one thing, but a _human_ being with a monkey is another. It's bestiality. It's just a way to make it simple and to be put that way from now on. But, I suppose I could tell you something else that might try to shed some light on you. You said you like me, and that you think I am a very intelligent and perfect being here. Is that true, Chisai?" Chisai slowly looked up at the monkey and nodded. "It is true," she replied, blushing under her tears which she wiped away.

Specter smiled this time at this and said, "All right then. Now that you said so, I suppose it won't hurt me to tell you that I do like you, mostly as a friend. Because you do as I say, you do things without failure, and you go by my rules. And you know something else? Underneath that rough and obedient figure of yours… is a human that is rather very gifted and congenial than most humans. You're unlike Kakeru or any of his damn human companions; they destroy everything that I put so much work in. They capture all of my monkeys when they were trying to make a success so I can take over Earth as mine. They especially made me fail. That's why I created the Ukki Five so that I can have extra assistance, though they act like fools. But in the meantime, now that I said you're of well-mannered competence… I like you too. As a friend. If you continue to follow my lead and do as I say, then that gives me the opportunity to give you more freedom with the rest of the monkeys. I might even let you out of my base for once. But only if you promise to listen to me. Understand?" Chisai's face brightened up and she nodded quickly. "Yes I do," she laughed, "Thank you. That means a lot to me, and we can be friends, absolutely. I don't know how to thank you enough!" "Hey, w-wait---" Specter looked down at the small girl who jumped in his lap and hugged him tightly, nuzzling into the maroon-colored material that covered his chest. The albino monkey flinched at the touch as he stared down at her with shock. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Somehow his heart filled with blood, replacing it with a strange warm feeling inside. Alongside that it gave him butterflies in his belly as he tried to pull and scootch away. But it was too strong to do so now. That feeling inside got the best of him, and slowly he wrapped his arms around her, blushing. To Chisai, it almost seemed short. The warmth of the monkey made her feel better than ever. She never hugged her favorite character in reality before. She didn't know how much happier she could get when Specter said they could be friends. She vowed herself to follow his rules and keep quiet while he gives out his meetings. The fact that he would give her more freedom made Chisai feel even more happy. This could give her the chance to get along with the group of monkeys and become friends with them as well.

"Um, Chisai? You can… let go now," Specter said, uneasy about the new feeling he has. "Oh right. I'm sorry," she laughed nervously and let go of Specter, blushing. She looked over at the window, seeing that it's now evening, and yawned sleepily. Specter smiled knowingly down at her and said, "It looks like you're getting tired, little human. You must sleep now. Tomorrow will be a new day. Be awake on time." She nodded and closed her eyes, letting herself doze off. "I'll be sure to get ready," she mumbled tiredly. The monkey smiled, jumped out of his chair and carried the sleeping girl to her bed, tucking her in. "Oyasuminasai, Chisai," he whispered, and surprisingly, he gently kissed her forehead and was about to get up and leave when Chisai called quietly to him, "Specter?" "Hmm? What is it?" Chisai blushed some shades of pink around her cheeks as she stammered and tried to find something to say. "I… Well…. Never mind. See you tomorrow." Specter nodded and chuckled when he left the room, the door turning into a wall.

"Oh… my…. God!" she squealed quietly to herself under the covers as she laughed and rolled around in her bed until she settled down and finally fell asleep. But why did Specter kiss her forehead for? She thought that they were friends, but doing something affectionate was weird. Chisai wasn't sure why, but she let it slide for the rest of the night and continued to slumber. Meanwhile, Specter watched over her in his room, feeling good about himself. "She's got quite some energy there," he chuckled, "Probably because I kissed her on the forehead. It's only for the start of friendship. I like her but… How am I supposed to know how much it kills me to admit she's a flawless being? The way she sings, the sound of her flute when she played that song for me… I cannot know why I have her in my mind now. I find it rather odd that I can't get over her. Oh well. I guess that's better than nothing as well as her sleeping the other night. But never mind that. I might as well prepare plans for the next day. Ukki Red should be next." Specter smiled up at the screen, seeing that Chisai is still asleep and not moving around. He saw her toss and turn a few times but she didn't wake up. "Little human…." He whispered softly. He sighed and shut the screen off, trying not to doze off as well so he could continue his plans for the next day.

---

Wow that was a pretty long chapter there xD I did half of this yesterday and I finished it overnight so now I'm feeling pretty tired and I'm gonna go to bed. Read and Review if you like it! Good night! ;)


	4. Uncomfortable

**Chapter four: Uncomfortable**

Chisai woke up bright and early at 5:30 in the morning to get showered and dressed so she can wait for Specter to show up and get her. She fixed her hair, brushed her teeth and washed her face in 30 minutes straight before he could enter the room and find her awake on time. "Ah, so I see that you're up nice and early," he said with a smile and nodded down at the small human, "You're quite the one that sleeps immediately then wakes up on time for me to meet with you. Now, before I could let you out for another meeting that I have with the Ukki Five, let's make this one quick." The two took a seat and looked into each other. Specter cleared his throat. "I think I've mentioned about Kakeru and the others yesterday, haven't I?" Chisai nodded. "Let me ask you: Do you know Kakeru?" Chisai pretended not to know anything about him or the characters from the show, so she had to become innocent and answer no. He nodded and asked, "What about Hakase? Or any of his friends?" Another answer no. "I see," he said, feeling satisfied, "Because if you were to be with any one of those humans, then I'd probably dislike you very much. But since that you are honest with me, little human.." He laughed gently before he spoke again. "I do seem to like you now as a friend. I never thought I'd say this but, you're not as annoying and foolish like my enemies. As I said before, you follow my orders and you answer my questions directly. I really like that in you, Chisai." He beamed. Chisai blushed a bright red on her face at what he said about her and smiled back. She does like him as a friend, but she liked him _way more_ than that.

"Thank you," she quietly said in her slight deep voice and bowed down to him, "And I apologize about yesterday." Specter shrugged. "Apology accepted," he said, "Now.. Shall we go?" She nodded and they soon left the room in separate ways. Everyone greeted her cheerfully, except for Red who was busy flexing his muscles, or more likely showing them off. But they quieted down as soon as Specter appeared and started the meeting. He picked Red this time to do his mission. It sounded pretty funny to Chisai, because after every sentence Red says 'pi'! She covered her mouth from laughing so hard so nobody could hear. But Specter heard it and looked down at the human who quickly stopped. "What are you laughing at?" he hissed, raising a non-visible brow. She shook her head and cleared her throat. The monkey rolled his eyes and went on with the boring meeting. It seemed like three hours for it to be over so she could go back to her room and do something that can lower her boredom level. When she heard the four monkeys walk from their seats and exit out of the meeting room, both Chisai and Specter went out in both separate ways. She could barely see anything while she ran in the darkness of the hallway and it seems long and cold. She didn't realize that Specter was coming out of his room to Chisai's and ran into him, falling on top of him. Chisai got off quickly and breathed hard, her face burning up. "I'm.. I'm sorry," she stammered, "I didn't watch where I was going."

Specter got up and brushed himself off. "Well you should be more alert next time," he snapped slightly, "This hall should have light, but they didn't put in any so it's hard to make out where you're going. Try to get used to it. Anyways… Come on. We have business to attend to." He waited for Chisai to catch up to him and so they entered her room. "So what were you laughing about back there?" he asked and frowned. "Well, I don't want to be mean or anything," Chisai replied with a nervous chuckle, "But almost at the end of every sentence that Red says… He says 'pi' or something like that. Not that way as in… you know." Specter nodded. She didn't mean the word 'pi' as in to urinate in the bathroom, but she doesn't know what Red really said. "I guess it does sound a little funny," he chuckled but quickly changed his mood, "But never mind that for now. At least you didn't make any distractions during my meeting earlier." He folded his arms and grinned down at her. She smiled back and nodded in agreement. "Is it okay if I… ask you something Specter?" Chisai timidly said. "And what's that?" Specter asked, tapping his fingers on the chair's armrest. Chisai blushed a little and looked down at the squishy fabric of the couch. "Last night, while I was sleeping… Why did you do that?" "Did what?" He raised a brow and leaned forward. "You… k-kissed my forehead. Why did you do it?" The albino froze in his spot and his face burned up ever-so brightly. "E-Eehh…. Th-That's none of your business!" he stuttered angrily, his eye twitching, "If I kissed your forehead, then that absolutely means nothing to you. It isn't your concern anyway." He looked away, still blushing, muttering to himself. "All right. I don't want to push you over the edge," Chisai said quietly. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Specter?" She asked, making Specter swiftly look down at her. "What?" He grouchily replied. The girl walked over to her bed, taking out her flute. "Have you ever played an instrument before?" "I don't believe so. Does it look like I have played one?" "No. It doesn't. But let me ask you this: have you danced before?" Specter snorted. "I don't think I have either. But it's not like you humans do it. And… I really don't know how to dance." Chisai smiled. "Don't worry Specter. I can teach you." Specter sighed and reluctantly stood from his chair, walking over to the smaller human with a pained look. "Let's get this over with," he irritably muttered. Chisai stepped closer to the uncertain monkey and stared into his eyes. "First you clasp your hand with mine, like this," she gently instructed as both their hands slowly rose up and clasp each other. Specter looked down with shock and felt his face turn bright red. "Is this really necessary?" He asked uncomfortably, "This doesn't seem right." Chisai gave him a reassuring smile up at him and said, "Don't worry. I'm not going to force you to dance with me, I'm just teaching you the basics. Now you have to put your other hand on my hip while I put _my_ handon yours." With a shaking sensation, Specter hesitantly put his hand on the girl's hip. He jumped when her hand touched his hip and he looked down at her with an even more uncertain look. Chisai felt sorry for him, she regretted herself for making him feel this way. "We don't have to do this if I'm making you have butterflies in your belly," she suggested quietly. She released her hand free from Specter's grasp and rubbed her fingers lightly against the albino's furry tummy.

Specter had to hold back a purr as his face reddened some more at the soft touch. Sweat poured across his cheeks and he stammered, "N-N-No, I-I don't mind at all. I don't care if you're teaching me. J-Just continue." "Okay, if you say so." Chisai returned her hand from his belly to his hand, clasping it back in place. "Finally… We start to dance." They both slowly rocked as they continued to look in each other's eyes, both of them feeling really uncomfortable. "You're quite a teacher," Specter said and chuckled, "You must've become more smart enough to show me your skills of moving to any genre of music. _Human_ music skills, so to speak." Chisai shrugged and blushed. "Well, I thought I'd want to show you how I do things back in my world that's all. If you still don't feel comfortable, then we can stop. We don't have to do this." Specter looked over his shoulder at the clock and sighed, saying, "Actually… I really don't have time. But thank you anyway." He nodded and they both exited the room in their usual ways. 'What was I thinking?' Chisai thought. She sighed quietly and entered the meeting room. She saw that nobody was there except for only the two of them here. Suddenly she caught sight of a holographic screen above the table and she saw Red already beaten by Hiroki. He then ran off along with several monkeys.

Specter got there in time on his throne to see what happened. "I think Red did something wrong," she said. "What?!" Specter yelled and jumped out of his chair, "DAMN IT! I knew this would happen! Every time it happens they end up failing!" He kicked the table which sent a sharp pain to his foot and he let out a cry of agony. "And it hurts too! It ruins my chance of world domination!" He screamed as he hopped and held his hurt toe, falling to the floor. Chisai helped him up and gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sure that maybe one of the monkeys won't fail tomorrow," she said gently. Specter huffed and his cold stare hardened down at the small human. "Well I'm keeping my fingers crossed that one of them _won't_," he growled, "And maybe _you_ should do the same thing, because I want to keep my chance of success going. I am not going to end up losing to a bunch of weak humans who think they can stop me. Luckily _you're _not a part of their little parade. At least you don't go around and make my team fail either." He shook his head and sighed angrily. "It doesn't matter now. I have another meeting and they should be here anytime now." Specter hopped back into his chair and waited while Chisai sat down on the floor beside him. Soon the Ukki Five entered and took their usual places. 'He gave me more freedom as I hoped he would,' she thought, smiling, 'Maybe he might keep his word and everything will turn out okay.' Her ears hurt because of Specter yelling at Red. It was so loud that it almost made her go deaf. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and she looked up to find Pink handing out what looked like a handful of small chocolate candies. Chisai has a thing for sweets so she gently took them and she nodded thanks to Pink. She doesn't know where she got the candy from or how. But it's always good to keep your questions to yourself and not say anything, right? When the meeting was finally over and the monkeys were dismissed, they soon left as well. Chisai hid the sweets into her pocket so Specter wouldn't know and start demanding her where or who she got it from. They got back to the room and sat down at their usual places. They were still tense from earlier when Chisai taught him how to dance like humans do in her world. At the same time they were feeling drowsy and decided to let it slide for now. "Chisai?" Specter said sleepily which made the small human jump and look up at the monkey. "Will you sing for me again?" Specter asked while leaning back in his chair, head on his chest, "I don't feel like talking about anything."

Chisai sat up and tried to think of a song to sing for him. She began to sing a soft lullaby that was telling about being there to fight off any fear or wipe away his tears if he cried, which he rarely does. That finally made Specter fall asleep. So she stopped the song and looked at him with a smile. She looked around to find something to cover him up with and found a bedsheet that she pulled out from her main bed covers and gently put it over him. 'He kinda looks cute when he's sleeping,' she thought, smiling a little more. She stood on her tiptoes and softly kissed his cheek, which in return brought out what sounded like a low grunt as he jerked a little but he didn't wake up. Chisai looked over at the window, realizing that it was almost nighttime. She was too tired to go to her bed so she had to crash down on the couch for the night. After a few minutes she thought she heard Specter murmur something in his sleep and saw him recline in a different position on his chair, still not stirring. She smiled adoringly at the sight as she returned to sleep. 'I never saw him sleep before,' she thought in her mind, 'Oh well. Maybe he won't realize he crashed in here until tomorrow.' She yawned quietly, rubbing her eyes while she slept. She still didn't understand why Specter kissed her forehead the other night. Maybe it was the start of their friendship? Or is it something else? No, it couldn't be. It can't be what Chisai thought. She shook that thought from her head and tried to rest and sighed quietly. She looked over at the sleeping albino again to make sure he was okay. The one thing she heard from him was his soft purring musically entering her ears. Chisai wanted to laugh but if she woke him up he would probably freak out and zip out of the room. So she listened to his strange but cute purring and happily slept, thinking of nothing at all.

--

Like what I've wrote so far? Please be free to read and review and I'd be more enthusiastic to write more chapters! =D By the way, incase you didn't know already, Chisai was singing 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. That wraps it up for the rest of the night. I'm very sleepy. Good night!


	5. Humiliation

**Chapter five: Humiliation**

It was about 8:15 in the morning and Chisai was still asleep. She moaned and muttered something as she turned over to the side and rolled off the couch which woke her up. Growling quietly she rubbed her head and looked over to find Specter gone. She got up and was about to put the sheet he was sleeping in when she caught a glimpse of the bathroom door open and steam coming out of it. Chisai slowly tiptoed inside of the bathroom. Luckily the shower curtain was closed because she knew Specter was in there and if he'd seen her looking at him he would yell at her. His cape, pants and boots were neatly stacked on the toilet seat. Chisai tiptoed a little more towards the closed curtain and whispered, "Someone in here?" She jumped as it was quickly ripped open and found Specter frozen in his spot, without clothes! Chisai let out a scream of fright and fell to the floor, her eyes glued on him. "What the hell are you doing in here?!" he shouted angrily and covered himself with the shower curtain, "You are a sick human! Get out now!" His face turned a really bright red as he hastily threw it closed and muttered angrily to himself. Chisai's face was burning as well as she rushed out of the bathroom. 'Oh God… I never saw him like… like THAT before! How much stupider can I possibly get when I'm now in a situation like this? I just embarrassed both myself and Specter. I guess we're gonna be like this all day.' She groaned and started getting ready to start the day. She probably guessed that Specter slept in her room all night without him knowing it and he must've not known he was in her bathroom.

Chisai waited for the monkey to finish bathing himself on the couch and watched the sun rise over the island which was an addition to the sky's beauty. She saw birds fly over the base, perching on trees or flying in any direction they go. The water sparkled in the sunlight as her cyan eyes trembled and shone in it. "Chisai!" She got out of her daydream to find Specter already done and showered and they soon got out of the room. When they got there, the Ukki Five were trying to do pull-ups on a bar, but they were easily tired and not strong enough to do that, except for Red. The only monkey Specter didn't see with them was Ukki Blue. 'What is this, a workout gym? They're not listening to one word I said!' Specter thought to himself and banged his fist on the table. After a while he talked to Blue who was leaning against Specter's throne and he soon left both him and Chisai confused in thought. They glanced at each other for a second with the same humiliated looks on their faces then turned their heads away, the little human feeling miserable about herself. She looked over at the monkeys still grunting and straining with exhaustion, and smiled suddenly. She walked from her spot beside Specter and tried to find a place under the pull-up bar. Specter watched with confusion as she jumped up and pulled her weight without exhaustion or complaint. The four monkeys watched with amazement. They exclaimed when Chisai did flips and monkey-like somersaults, and all of them were shocked to see that she was quite athletic and flexible for a human. They also realized that they didn't see her get tired or her muscles begin to ache. Finally, she ended it with a flip and landed gracefully to the floor like a gymnast. She took some breaths while hearing silence. The way she showed off her moves left the monkeys speechless and wide-eyed.

Finally they cheered happily, except for Specter who just stared at her with both disappointment and surprised at what Chisai did. She walked back to her place beside him, waiting for him to say something to her. Everyone returned to their seats as well and Specter began the daily conversation while Blue is away. She almost forgotten that she still had the candy she'd been saving in her pocket from yesterday and snuck one and ate it. She had never been so uneasy in her life since she started staying in Specter's base for half a week now. She doesn't know how to pull through this when it just happened! Telling herself that Specter will start blaming all of this to Chisai was the only thing that's worse on her mind. She'd have to find out whenever the meeting is over. However long it'll take for it to finish, anyway. It took almost halfway two hours for Specter conclude it and let the four monkeys be dismissed so she could finally go back to her room and do something less time-wasting. Chisai got there first before Specter and went into the bathroom. Her face was burning up from her blush so she had to splash water all over to cool down. When she patted her face dry and got out she jumped to find the monkey standing in front of her. She took some breaths so she won't have a heart attack and laughed nervously. She could tell that Specter was not happy. He moved out of the way for Chisai and made his way to his seat in his regular chair. "So," he broke the silence with hardened red eyes fixed downwards at the small human, "It seems that we've had quite some _entertainment_ earlier. That was some show you put on for us, little human. I almost could never believe that you also had the audacity to plan it out along with what the Ukki Five were doing. Well, _almost_ the Ukki Five, since Blue isn't here right now. Anyway, I also never knew that you had some agility in you. Tell me, just why exactly did you have to show off even before I had started holding an important discussion? And why did you just march into the bathroom during my shower?" The albino folded his arms across his stomach and waited for an explainable answer. Chisai closed her eyes and sighed deeply, her eyes downcast at her legs. "I didn't realize you were in there," she murmured in a low voice, "I found you gone from your place, since you ended up sleeping in my room last night. I have never, ever… Been entirely bad for myself in this kind of situation. It's my fault for just barging in there just because I heard the shower running and saw you… Well, never mind. And about why I purposely showed off… I wanted them to see how strong I am at lifting myself up on that bar. All my life I've been athletic and keeping myself fit back in my world. I'm also flexible as you've seen a while ago. I can twist and do somersaults without breaking any part of my body. And I'm not saying this to brag about it. So forgive me."

Chisai kept her head low, waiting for Specter's response. Despite the usual day turning out to be where having been rudely embarrassed by the little human without clothing for the first time had ruined his daily routine, he slightly felt bad for himself as well. He didn't realize that he slept in her room the entire night and he thought he might have been in his room without knowing it. He heaved a sigh and shook his head. "Well, I might as well let you off on this one. But do not even try to do a thing like that ever again. It's like you were joining the rest of my fellow monkeys even when I was trying to proceed. Do you understand?" Chisai looked up and nodded once. "Good!" Specter changed his anger to a smile as he stood up and approached the door. "Oh, and one more thing," he looked over to Chisai, "Control your small human self from now on. You must have the energy that you saved for some time." The girl gave him a responding nod when he soon left. She stared at the door for a second or two, then over at the cameras fixed on only her. By now Specter would be watching her either in his room or in the meeting room. It took her the time to figure out if the situation is over or not. Though she thinks it was over with, she and Specter are still very uneasy. Chisai slowly walked to the window and watched the magnificent view of the island he settled his base in. She wondered if she could at least get out of the base for once instead of being cooped up in this isolated place, and to be away from the boredom of Specter's meetings and go with one of the monkeys on their mission. Chisai couldn't find anything to do but doze off and lay her head against the glass. It had been a rough day for her. She kept those thoughts from her mind for the rest of the lazy afternoon until whenever Specter shows up again. But there was something that Chisai wanted to do for Specter before he comes back into her room. She still had those candies in her pocket; maybe she can give one to Specter if she has a chance.

But something else struck her, almost forcing herself to think it aloud. She could sneak into his room and place it somewhere so he could find it. "If I did that," she said to herself, "Then he'll get really angry at me. I guess I'll do it anyway and see how he reacts. After all… It's just something to thank him for being friends. Or maybe to make up for what I did earlier. It was pretty dumb of me to do that. Course selfish too." She took a piece of candy from her pocket while getting up from the windowsill and approached the door. When she took almost one step for it to open for her, she hesitated for a second. She wasn't sure whether to go in there and get noticed by Specter while she gave him her little gift, or sneak in, get un-noticed, and put it somewhere for him to find it. Chisai breathed deeply and slowly exited from the room, unsure if Specter found her gone on the cameras. She looked both ways to find any door in particular, but she spotted another hallway so she had to cross the darkened corridor. The human almost tripped over some wires that were lying across the floor. It was almost like a long and dark cave; water leaked from occasional pipes and there was no light at all. There was nothing else but cobwebs in some parts as well. Finally, she caught sight of a door not too far from where she's standing and slowly approached it. Chisai couldn't stand being a coward. She'd have to gather her courage to stand up to Specter sometime. She walked inside and looked around. It seems like the right place after all. The ceiling had windows all around so light came down across the room. The walls were painted sky-blue, and as Chisai wandered her gaze a little, pictures of the sun, clouds, and hot air balloons were painted all over. Toys were scattered everywhere. Then, the last thing she caught sight on was a large playground slide resembling a gigantic goofy-looking frog (or dinosaur)'s head installed to one part of the room. Its long tongue stuck out and touched the floor, the part where you slide down on it. And Specter was actually sliding on it because he seemed upset and was climbing up and sliding down the slide in a tantrum. He was muttering to himself, never noticing the smaller human entering. She jumped down quickly so that he wouldn't see her as he was climbing back up. Chisai threw a sidewinder across the room so the candy landed somewhere a few inches away. She thought she saw Specter look over and spot it. Quickly she ran out of the room before Specter actually glanced over his shoulder.

"Now I'm in trouble!" She yelled quietly as she ran down the hallway. She can sense that Specter was going to come out of his room and see her speeding back to hers before she could reach it! Suddenly she tripped over a crack in the floor and fell to the floor hard, letting out a loud scream of pain which echoed across the entire hallway. She felt scrapes on both her elbows and a stinging cut cheek when she lay there and waited for someone to see her. She also felt something dripping down her leg. Chisai knew that she slid on her knee and didn't realize that it was bleeding. She heard distant footsteps from behind her, so she lay frozen and remained calm, face down, breathing hard. "Well well," she heard Specter say, "It seems that I caught a glimpse of someone who had an idiotic thought of barging in my room and throw something." He pulled the human roughly up by the wrist while she got to her feet and demanded, "Get back in there, now. You will spend the rest of the day staring at nothing but a blank wall. You're lucky that I didn't catch you throwing _this_." Specter held the piece of candy that she threw with a wry half-smile on his face. Chisai knew that she was in serious trouble. It was like she was a jailer that just escaped from prison and Specter was a guard now returning her behind bars. Specter followed the smaller human back into her room and glared angrily at her as he watched her sit on the couch. "I am keeping an extreme close watch on you from now on, little human," he growled, "So you will not come out again. I am still keeping my word to your luck, but if you begin to push that promise by doing foolish acts like this, I will be forced to isolate you until you have enough damn sense to learn your lesson. This is your warning and nothing more. I shall leave you here to think about how stupid you must be to coming out of this room when I am watching you over my very eye. Now, I must leave. You better remember what I have said so far. I'll return as soon as I conclude my final meeting."

With that he skulked out of the room, leaving nothing but a wall in its wake. Chisai went into the bathroom and tended to her leg. She had to take off the bandages that were wrapped around her hand and checked it. It healed completely, leaving only a visible scar. When she stepped out, she curled up in the chair that Specter sat in most of the time and closed her eyes. Tears slowly poured from her eyes as her mind raced through the thoughts of the day so far. Her wrist was hurting from Specter's rough pull and she might have thought he disdainfully strained one of her muscles. Chisai is strong and roughened outside of her figure, but within her she is vulnerable and is capable of getting herself hurt. She was always vulnerable to mental abuse from either one of her siblings, even though she tries to become strong when possible. Of course she wasn't a crybaby all the time. For God's sake her mother wasn't alive when she felt like that! She kept Specter's previous words that he told her and replayed it over and over again.

'_Let there be no more tears, because now that your human mother isn't there with you anymore, she can always be in your memory for as long as you can remember. It isn't worth crying over the worse things that could happen in daily life. All you can do is be strong and get on with _your_ life, Chisai, and nothing more. When _you _die someday, I bet that even your human family back in your pitiful world will keep you in their memory as well. So I want you to be as strong as possible, because you seem to be a delicate and well-minded being that can go over things like that. Be strong for _me…'

What did he mean, be strong for him? It sounded like he was talking to a young child becoming nervous about her first day of school. She guessed he meant that he didn't want her to cry in front of him or talk to him about stupid things that happened in her life. She wanted to mend her mind from those worn and depressing thoughts to make her feel better but they keep coming back. She could bang her head against the wall but she'll think that Specter will look at her like she's crazy or something. She couldn't help but think that there was something about Specter that she can't really seem to figure out. If he said that Chisai needed to be strong for him, could it be that he actually has some sort of a funny feeling he has? Like he sort of has a little bit of light-heartedness when he does have a hole in his heart with no feelings for anyone? For no reason Chisai could feel Specter's warmth against her as she lay in his armchair. The night he slept in her room brought a fuzzy feeling to her as she continued feeling it. It seemed difficult to get any thought from both yesterday and today swept away from her head. But if she relaxes and tries to doze off, maybe that should do the trick. She dried the beads of tears from her eyes and sighed sleepily. Soon everything went blank. Chisai smiled softly in her wandering dreams.

Specter watched the Ukki Five file out of the meeting room while he opened a screen showing the smaller human sleep in his armchair. He'd already been finished yelling at Blue for the second time and had had enough of having to deal with his careless behavior. He tapped his fingers on the table thoughtfully as he watched. He could never forget what she was doing earlier. He looked down at the piece of candy in his other hand with confusion, studying it close. He couldn't stand a chance against having to give in to its tantalizing sweet flavor and shape. He knew it would disgust him to try any treat given to him from a human, even if she was trying to be nice to him. He sighed deeply, shaking his head as he slowly removed the small chocolate from the wrapper. He sniffed it as if testing it to see if it was poisoned. Specter reluctantly forced himself to put it in his mouth and taste the new foreign sweetness on his tongue. His eyes narrowed as he felt it melt into his mouth slowly. But eventually the albino shrugged and chewed it with slight amusement. He felt a slight regretful feeling about what he did to Chisai when he locked her in her room. He saw her rubbing her wrist where he purposely yanked her up. "I was only trying to give her a lesson into not sneaking into anyone's privacy," he quietly murmured as he looked up at the screen with a hand placed on his cheek, leaning against the table, "All I did was warn her about the previous things I said. I guess I take back hurting her like that." He huffed and walked from the meeting room. As he walked into the long hallway, Specter never seemed to build a barrier to prevent his thoughts about Chisai from getting into his head. All in his life he tried so hard to change the human universe into a monkey paradise for monkeys only, but everything failed because Kakeru and his pals always win the prize. Can't he have just one chance to make his life change from better to worse? The one and only chance to do what he has to do for both monkeys and his future?

He shook the questionable thought as he crossed toward the door and silently entered the room. He quietly approached the sleeping human who was on the edge of the chair, almost to the point where she would fall off and wake up quickly. Specter hesitantly felt Chisai's reddish-brown hair and stroked it gently through his fingers, receiving a few jerks and low mumbling, along with a shake of her head. Suddenly she tipped over and fell to the floor, landing on Specter's foot. He let out a loud yell, waking Chisai up immediately. She yelled aloud and bumped into his legs which knocked him to the floor and she rolled halfway on top of him. Feeling excessive redness on her face she panted wildly and stared at Specter who looked agitated. She quickly got off of him and covered her mouth with surprise. "I'm… I'm sorry," she apologized softly and bowed to him a few times, "I should've woke up sooner. I'm a little clumsy." Specter stood from the floor and helped pull Chisai up but as she stood she stumbled and ran into his arms. 'I'm such a klutz,' she thought as she regained herself and immediately moved a few inches away from the monkey. "It's… alright. Just watch your surroundings next time. You gave me a heart attack there." Chisai felt a little better knowing that Specter was sort of cutting back his anger at her when she seated in her spot on the couch and he settled into his chair. All they did was stare at each other and say nothing. Suddenly Specter looked down at the now visibly reddened place on her wrist, trying to keep the slightest of regret from showing on his face. "Let me examine it," Specter finally said as he walked over to Chisai. He gently took her wrist and began to firmly press on it. All he felt was a few yanked muscles but nothing bad. Chisai pulled it away gently in time for him to let go and waited for him to say anything else as he went back to his seat. "Have you learned anything about earlier, or come to your senses yet?" He asked in slight discouragement. The human only nodded. "I know that you're about to apologize. Have you heard the saying, 'Knock before you enter someone's privacy'? I could tell that you have." He folded his arms over his chest and leaned back, seeing that Chisai's expression was both irritated and understandable but she nodded again. So he went on. "I see. Well, now that you finally gone over what happened… I have to say that… The thing I received from you. I guess it was a little gift of either gratitude or forgiveness. Though I have to say that I never take any thing whatsoever from any human in this world, but I had to take it for your sake of not getting your feelings hurt."

"What did you do with it?" Chisai asked and looked up with a little hope in her eyes. She could tell that Specter was not wanting to answer by the slight disgusted look on his face. She hated herself for it. "I ate it," he replied forcefully, "It was for my own good for me to even try a mere human's product that is not meant to be for a superior being. Serves you right knowing that I was the one to do so, as by that hopeful look in your eyes. Anyhow, I—" He exclaimed as Chisai's arms wrapped around him tightly. 'No, that feeling… Why is it coming to me?! I can't let it get to me while I'm crushed like this by a human! All I said was that it was for my good to get something from a human so she won't get too emotional!' Specter's muscles were tensing up as he froze in the squeezing embrace, trying to pull away. Chisai felt bad about herself for crushing him in a hug like this but it was one of thanks. Her arms loosened a little so the monkey can breathe; she probably squeezed against his chest too much. Sighing deeply as if giving in Specter slowly wrapped his arms around the little human and uneasily held her close. "I'm sorry if I hugged you too tightly," she softly said, hearing the erratic sound of his heartbeat race in his chest, "I know that you're not used to hugging someone. I'll let go." She tried to get out of the uncomfortable embrace, but surprisingly Specter would not let her go. He just held her as close as his mind pressed him on to. He let out what sounded like a low growl which scared Chisai but she had a lot of bravery to get easily scared unlike any girl in the world. "What's wrong?" She asked with concern. Specter didn't reply but continued to growl. It sounded more like pain to Chisai, and she was probably sure of it because of the way he was hugging her back. She grunted and coughed as his hold grew tighter on her.

Tears were stinging the human's eyes as she uttered a gasping sob. She finally felt his hold loosen slowly. "I understand you never felt this way before," she gasped as her breaths became shaky, "Please…. Calm down. I promise I won't hug you like that again." Specter's strange growling subsided at last as he sighed deeply. "I can't… Can't control myself. Don't _ever_ crush me like that again. I would like that very much." With that he leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to control himself. "Did I make you mad?" Chisai said with deep concern this time. She didn't understand what had come over Specter in the first place, what made him act like that. The monkey shook his head and didn't say anything. "I think it was stupid of me to do that to you," she said after a second, "I didn't realize that I made you feel so… So _sensitive_. Maybe I shouldn't be here. I'll go back to my world where I belong. It's because of me that didn't make you seem right. I shouldn't be around you because a human doesn't belong with monkeys." Trying to fight tears from her eyes Chisai was about to walk over to her bed to get her duffel bag when Specter stopped her by grabbing her hand and pulling her back. "Don't say those things!" He sharply said with a hardened glare in his red orbs, "If you think that I was acting 'sensitive' around you, it was because I am neutral about this sort of thing. Ever since we started becoming friends, when we began talking and knowing each other… I have every right to act this way to a human. I want you to understand that, Chisai. We're both different and it is best that way. Being created equal in this world is simple than having to go from life on your own and not realizing what is worth doing. I do not wish to send you away because of what you said. You only said it because I never got used to it. It doesn't seem right for me. You're only here because you gave me a more explanatory reason, because you have the courage and self-confidence to stand up to someone who persuades you to do something for them, like I ask you to do something for me. Singing to me, playing your little instrument, even giving me the right answers instead of being foolish… All of that is because you have belief in obedience and self-consciousness. I bet that you even have a bold and quirky attitude inside as well." Chisai's eyes trembled with tears that rolled down her cheeks as she looked straight into those beautiful ruby-red eyes of Specter's but she kept a strong face.

"I can see right through you little human. Vulnerability and emotion build inside of you each day whenever you hear any poor stupid human mentally abuse you, or if they physically hurt you either. If you would just picture yourself in your world now, you would see that you are a being who tranquilized and trapped herself in blackness, in nothing at all. You are pictured as a being who tries to become stronger than anyone, to not shed tears easily unlike any female being would over every little thing. Now, you mirrored yourself from before to after. And I can see that you have grown stronger over the past few days. So don't start getting your belongings. You had a good reason for me to let you stay here for possibly however long. You look more like you love it here now. Tell me, is it because I've given you every rule you agreed with? Or is it because you wanted more hospitality and respect here?" Chisai closed her eyes and thought it over before speaking. "I feel lost and stuck in a different path. I took in what you explained to me and I was shocked to hear how you knew what I felt in my world. I _was_ alone and mentally hurt all the time. I slept every night thinking how I wanted things to change. You should see what I do in my life; I make good grades in school, I win trophies and medals, even black belts, in each class I take. I even try to do the best I can to keep my family safe and happy. But it looks like I never did keep it like that because my siblings think I've done something wrong when really I didn't. They always think I did something. So, I had to let everything go. If I ever see them again I'm hoping that things don't change. Who knows what they will do to hurt me? Having a new member in the house, my stuff getting thrown away, running into a stray dog again… But I'm pretty sure that won't happen." She cleared her throat and looked away to let more tears run down her cheeks. She thought she saw Specter's eyes fill with tears too but he kept a perfectly straight face.

After silence settled over the two, Specter sighed deeply. He finally let go of Chisai's wrist and looked down at the smaller human. He leaned forward and gently put a hand on her shoulder startling her a little. "Thank you. I'm glad you understand what I explained to you so far. Maybe I was peculiar and things had gotten out of hand. But since we're both trying to get used to experiencing things about each other, I guess we have been quite well with getting along. I think it would help our friendship grow stronger. As long as you continue to listen to what I say, that will give me more time about making my decision to let you stay here. Understand, little human?" Chisai slowly looked up at him and nodded, feeling his hand brush away the last of her tears from her cheeks. "Okay. I doubt that I'm angry at you about hugging me like that either. I can never be, not unless you try to carelessly shove me down or pester me so much." He laughed which brightened Chisai's spirits when he laughed, and she felt a warm smile lighten her face up at the monkey. Suddenly she had an urge to move close to him and gently kiss his cheek. Redness flushed across Specter's face when he felt his cheek with his hand. He sat there frozen and stared down at Chisai with confusion, not saying anything, then slowly turned over at the clock. He knew it was getting late and he didn't want to wake up the next day without sleep. He jumped out of his seat and saw Chisai go into bed without stopping. She curled up in her bedsheets and let her mind be put at rest. Specter watched her sleep before walking over to the door for a few seconds. Her face was just so angelic to him. Her eyes, her hair, every feature she has unlike any girl in the world. Nobody would turn her down because of Chisai's beauty. But, suppose that he wanted to find out what Chisai's world is like. She would've given him a damn example about it, couldn't she? In reality she'd still give him a clue. Specter couldn't really shake the feeling that he was feeling a little bad about the girl when he is supposed to focus on his plans on world domination. 'Wait. Why am I still standing here for? I can't watch her sleep! That's stupid of me!'

The monkey sighed and shook his head. The door slid open for him and as he started exiting the room he looked over his shoulder at Chisai, smiling. "You're much of a delicate being, little human. Very delicate." He chuckled quietly and walked out of the room at last. He didn't realize the slight shade of pink that showed on Chisai's face as she slept.

--

Pretty long chapter I wrote! xD I know that some of you have read this and found that I put a lot of emphasis in each chapter. Its kinda annoying but I promise I'll stop that! lolz anyways I hope you enjoyed this and please read and review!


	6. Nosebleed and visions

**Chapter six: Nosebleed and visions**

A jolt of pain rushed into Chisai's head as she jumped from her bed and gasped for air. Sweat poured from her forehead. She didn't know where she was, but it doesn't seem like she's still in her room in Specter's base anymore. "Where am I?..." Everything was totally quiet except for the rain that was pouring down hard outside of her house. Wait, her house? And all of what she experienced was just a dream? No, she couldn't be. "This isn't supposed to happen!" She yelled to herself and ran out to the bathroom to splash water on her face. Before she moved her head out of the sink she looked down to find blood dripping from her nose. "No…" Chisai panted hard and splashed more water to clean out the blood from her nostrils but more blood kept running out of it in profusion. She cried aloud and tried to find something to stop the bleeding, only to find bath towels and a tissue box. Blood soon spilled all over the floor as she grabbed one towel and tried to staunch it. Chisai screamed as she looked at the horribly large red stain that almost covered it entirely and fell to the floor, her head throbbing in pain. She closed her eyes tightly and breathed hard. There were sudden images of her dad and stepmom at the hospital, awaiting the birth of a newborn baby. Her bedroom was painted pink all over, her medals and trophies were thrown away and replaced by every plaything or object a baby possesses. Even her sister Naru was enrolled early into a college. And the worse and last thing she discovered: her father was never able to talk anymore. "Why are those visions dancing in my head?!" She shouted out of nowhere, "Someone please tell me why!"

"Tenshi? What are you doing here?" A soft voice echoed distantly. "Who's there? Who said my name?" Chisai tried to sit up but that would make the bleeding come back to her nose so she had to lay still. Suddenly her stepmom approached and stood over the small preteen with a confused look. Her dark hair came undone. She was wearing a white flowing dress, and when she locked her eyes on Chisai, her soft blue eyes narrowed into a glare. "Why are you here Tenshi? You shouldn't be here. This isn't your home anymore. So please, go back to where you came." Chisai gasped as she felt tears sting her eyes. "Wait, mom… Don't you understand me anymore? I'm still your stepdaughter aren't I? Don't tell me you…" Startled she looked up and saw a small infant wrapped in pink blankets. Her mom was cradling it in her arms gently, still keeping that mean glare on Chisai. "You cannot hurt my baby, or my family Tenshi," she softly hissed, "You are not meant to be in my family. You ran away Tenshi, because you didn't deserve life here. You don't deserve _anything_ at all Tenshi. All you can do now is suffer because you're better off happy someplace else." Chisai returned her glare with a wickedly angry one, but she didn't say anything. Not yet. "Don't…. Don't call me 'Tenshi' anymore. I have a better name now." There was a hint of rebellion in the tomboy's voice that stunned her stepmother a little but she didn't seem to recoil. All she did was stand there and look down at her as if she was out of her mind. "What _is _your name exactly?"

"Chisai. Don't you think it sounds better than 'Tenshi'? It's stupid. It's my dad's fault he picked it for me when I was born." For the first time, Chisai smirked up at her and tried to stand up, hoping that no more blood could drip from her nose again. "And you know something else? I actually have a better life now. One that is much better than the one I used to have. Now I don't have to deal with those… Those devil kids of yours who took advantage of everything I had." She received a harsh slap in the face. Her stepmother was enraged at this. "Don't you DARE say that about my daughters! They never did anything to you! Maybe YOU'RE the devil child here!" Chisai held her welted cheek in one hand as she glowered up at the angered woman with gritted teeth. Her baby was crying now and she tried to hush it over and over again. "You made my baby cry!" She barked at her, "Why?! Why do you have to make our lives miserable?! We would've been happy if you weren't born here! Get out!" The woman shoved Chisai against the wall, careful not to drop the child. Chisai growled angrily and tried to charge at her but she knew what came to her. She yelled as she punched her hard in the stomach. She soon passed out, her mind going blank.

Chisai cried out with fright. She looked around and found herself lying in a bathtub of hot water. Breathing hard she slowly sat up and glanced at everywhere around her. "Am I back in Specter's base?..." Her heart raced in her flat chest. The door slowly cracked open and Chisai had no choice but to duck her head underwater, afraid that it might be her crazed stepmom again. This time it wasn't. Specter stopped and found the little human missing. As he stepped close to the tub Chisai pushed her head out of the warm water. She took huge gulps of air and was pushed back against the side. "What were you doing?!" He barked down at her with a contemptuous glower. He didn't take it lightly. He almost got soaked but luckily he dashed away in time. "I.. I'm sorry," she stammered and breathed wildly, "I thought you were someone else who might hurt me again and I didn't know where I am so---" She winced in pain as Specter dabbed a washcloth on each of her nostrils. They were both streaked with dried blood. Chisai must've hit her nose hard in her dream. "I thought I had a huge nosebleed last night," she murmured. She could see the albino's glare soften a little when he continued to tend to her nose. "I don't think you have," he said as gently as he could, "You just hit it a few times against the wall in your sleep. If you _had_ a nosebleed like that you'd almost stain everything with blood. You were lucky you didn't go ballistic and get yourself into more harm. Now lay back." The smaller human did as she was told as Specter tilted her head back and washed her face with water to clean the last of her blood from her nose. "Your nostrils need to be cleaned out so more blood won't come back. You've had quite a rough time to control, little human. It was almost morning when I had to come into your room and straighten you up."

"What was I doing?" She asked worriedly with tired eyes. "You were trying to pull me down, kicked me, and almost punched my chest. But I didn't necessarily get hurt too much. All you need to do now is relax and let it heal. I don't think you will be able to go with me to my meeting, seeing you with an almost broken nose. I'm sure you'll be fine by the time you can get out and do as you wish." Chisai was surprised to find herself in a rather uncomfortable situation. She was undressed! Did Specter take her clothes off while she was sleeping? She shivered at the question but didn't want to ask it out loud to him. "But… I want to---" She wanted to protest but Specter stopped her by laying a finger to her mouth as if telling her to not say a word. "You can't go. If you did then the Ukki Five will just stare at you. You don't want that to happen, don't you?" She could tell that he was grinning down at her. When he stood from the tub and approached the door he turned back and said, "You lay there and do not move until you're better enough to get out. This time I will be here for a short while after my meeting. Oh… One more thing." A seemingly joking grin flashed across Specter's face. "If you have a dream like that again, keep in mind that you'll wake up inside of a rather conspicuous situation." He laughed and left the room. Chisai sighed and stared up at the mirrored ceiling, seeing that there were cameras planted in the bathroom walls as well. Why were there cameras? They have to watch her use the toilet or watch her take a shower and such? Specter should've taken them out so she would at least feel less embarrassed. But then again, why fret so much about privacy? She sat up in the tub and felt her nose. There didn't seem to be any blood coming out of it anymore. So she got out, dried herself off and did the daily things for her health. Chisai whistled quietly to keep herself less bored while she played on her PSP for an hour until Specter gets back.

But the human wanted to get out of the base and look around in the outside world! For God's sake she's been cooped up inside for 4 days now! Specter should at least give her more freedom than what she had. Chisai was almost like a bird trapped in its cage, and Specter was like a keeper that never wanted to free her. But what did Specter mean when he said that he was going to be in here for a short while? Usually he stays here and talks to her until his time was up. She probably thought he has a huge meeting to go to or something else important. "I guess that's better than nothing," she said to herself and shrugged, "I won't stop him since he's the 'glorious leader' around here." She laughed quietly as she resumed playing her game. 3 hours later, Specter finally showed up. "I had to deal with White's antics," he chuckled as he seated himself in his chair, "What a lunatic he is. So… How is your nose? Has it stopped bleeding?" Chisai nodded and smiled up at the albino. "It's doing pretty well," she said. Specter nodded with amusement. "Good, good. Let me see how your hand is doing too. It's probably healed up after a few days." He walked over to Chisai and held her hand up, studying the scar that looked perfectly healed. "It's doing very good too," he said after a few minutes, nodding, "You're doing very well, little human, and in perfect health. I have to say, you had been through pain since your 'arrival'. But since you're not a human who worries her brain too much, I guess you're not too shabby after all." He smiled and went back to his chair. "I think I might take a little rest from all that I've been doing for some time," he suggested and looked over at the large window, "It might be the first time I will be out for a few hours. Since you have done as I said for you to stay in here unless something is meant to alert me, I might let you out of my base for once. But only if you stay in the same condition that you are in now." Chisai nodded in agreement. "All right then," he hopped out of his chair and headed for the door, "I will be watching you for a few minutes. As long as you try to stay in a positive state of health, you'll be okay." He chuckled gently as he stepped out of the room. The human folded her arms over her chest and sighed, a little impatient about whether or not Specter would let her out. If Specter was going out of the base for awhile, at least she wanted to know what he was up to. "Nothin to do around here. Maybe a game could kill some time, then maybe I could get out when Specter's gone. _If _Specter's gone, I mean." Away from her thoughts her eyes became glued to the game screen just as she started playing a racing game. While she raced three laps so far she hummed a song to herself to bring more entertainment for the small level of boredom she has.

Specter was sitting in his chair in the meeting room watching the human over the cameras like usual. He was hoping that nothing would distract him during his 'vacation'. It's not like he physically did something. All he ever did was sit all day and give out orders instead of doing things for himself. So I have to consider him as a lazy monkey leader who has never done anything to get out of his throne and found something less comforting for a change (which is my opinion really but no problem xDD). Specter found it less disturbing to know that Chisai was a good-hearted human with trustworthiness for any monkey's feelings. Even in his perspective she had a gentle side. As he tapped his fingers on his armrest he put himself in deep thought for what he was going to plan on doing next. He reluctantly let in a thought where he could do more than just let Chisai out for one day; his team of five monkeys begged him to give her a chance to go with one of them. And all he did was refuse, because he still had many things in mind left before it pained him to finally give the OK sign to them.

"I guess I'll leave here for now," he told himself quietly, "None of this should annoy me during my break time." As Specter was about to levitate himself in his chair back into the opening behind him, he looked up once more at the screen and mused, "Chisai… I still keep my word. I guess you're not in bad shape as I once thought you were before." He chuckled and soon levitated from the room, this time going to another place where he could get some peace and quiet away from here. The only thing that distracted the monkey's thoughts was Chisai. Not only herself but the fact that she exposed her thoughts about him from the other day. "So she does think that I'm the most perfect and intelligent being than anyone, eh?" He smirked, feeling ever so satisfied with his egotistical self as he always is, "I suppose I could let the word 'cute' in my head for now since she told me so. But anyhow… I don't want to spoil any of my free time alone with stupid thoughts in my head while it lasts." When it became time for Specter to exit from his chair he sighed deeply and shook his head out of his thinking bubble before walking into the bright sunlight. Although it wasn't very good for an albino monkey to get out into the sun he still found it quaint and peaceful because of his base being a paradise for monkeys only. He wouldn't dare share it with anyone, no matter what.

It had been almost two to three hours since Chisai tried to find things to do before she started planning on getting out of here whenever Specter isn't around watching her. She let out a quick huff and walked over to the window, watching the clouds go by. She couldn't imagine what a pretty place this was for Specter to pick for himself. She remembered her parents taking her to the beach a few times when she was a kid, but that brought back too many memories for the hundredth time. Chisai jumped when she caught sight of Specter outside relaxing on a beach chair with a small glass of something on a table beside him. 'What is that, a martini or just soda?' She became confused but she shrugged it off and approached the door. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to just go out and check on him," she said to herself as she walked out of her room, again seeing no light in front of her, "He did say that he was going to let me out of the base after all." On her way she almost tripped over some wires a few times halfway down the dark hallway before she reached the meeting room. She tried to look for a switch or anything that could teleport her out of the base but nothing turned out useful. So she tried looking for a monkey that could help her out. Luckily it did help her because it lead her to an enlarged hole covered by a mat which it removed. Chisai nodded thanks, took a deep breath and jumped into the hole. She had to hold back screaming as she slid down into the darkened tunnel. Chisai almost yelled when it brought up a curve ahead. Some light was able to let her see when she saw an exit that was built almost upward. She closed her eyes tightly as she waited for herself to be shot a few inches into the air, then dropped to her feet to stop her fall. Luckily she didn't see Specter look over and glance at her. Panting she stepped away from the strange exit and felt the warm sand on her feet as she walked slowly to a safe distance away from him so she wouldn't disturb him. A bird curiously flew over to her and tried to perch on Chisai's hair. She yelled and swiped at it to get it away from her which knocked Specter out of his relaxation and look at her with frustration. "Hey knock it off! What are you doing?!" The girl fell to the sand when the bird finally stopped attacking her. She could feel his glare staring down at her as she slowly looked up and bowed in apology. "Why are you out here? I told you once before not to get out while I'm gone didn't I?"

(Now I'm going to put this in script mode because I don't want to put any more replies or anything into big sentences like I did so far)

**Chisai: **Yes I know, and I'm sorry, but you said that I could come out of the base whenever I get better and—

**Specter: **I didn't say that just for any purpose. I said that because of your nosebleed and because you were supposed to stay in there and get well is what I really said!

**Chisai: **But I _am _better! I listened to what you told me earlier didn't I? I didn't feel any blood running out of my nose and it was hurting less!

**Specter: **Don't you DARE try to become rebellious with me human! I am the one to be asking questions and whatever I say you do it! Do I make myself clear?  
**Chisai: **Y-Yes I do! I'm sorry if I'm yelling at you but I'm only telling you this b-because you said so. I'm not trying to be rebellious to you at all, Specter. I… I just want to see what you were doing. That's why I came out here.

**Specter: **Why do you come here to ask me 'what I was doing'? I am not doing anything but lay here and soothe myself in relaxation. And—

**Chisai: **I'm already ruining your time, I know. I didn't want to try to bother you.

Specter was disappointed at Chisai for giving him a pathetic answer for coming down here. At the same time though, he thought wrong about the ordeal. He lay back in his beach chair and returned to his relaxed composure. "You know," he said, breaking the uneasy silence upon the two, "I never heard you yell at me before. You realize that I am the leader here, and whatever rule I give out to you, you do as I say. It does hurt me to say that if you wish to turn down my rules, I might send you back down to that useless world where you belong. I won't hesitate to do so though." He waited for the small human to say something but all she did was look over at him with a hurt but slightly angered expression. He felt her presence grow unstable with regret. Chisai sighed quietly and let her expression soften up at the monkey. "Turning you down or not following rules isn't what I planned on doing for you to send me home. I was trying to explain to you how I was feeling. If I apologized to you any further, you won't accept it. I know that you are the leader. I know that you were trying to make a better place for monkeys only. I also know that you're trying to keep everything out of harm from humans. Well, of course _I_ am a human too but… Anyway, this whole thing caused me enough trouble. And I regret it." She sat down on the sand, away from Specter, not facing him or getting near him. "Why did you call me 'Chisai', or 'little human'?" She looked down at the sand and traced a picture with her finger. "And…. Why are you nice to me?" She heard Specter sigh. "Well, for one thing, I called you that since you first came here. It was because of your height." He began to laugh loud enough for Chisai to look over at him with confusion. "Wh-What's funny about that?" She asked quietly, feeling herself blush deeply, shrinking into her spot with humiliation. The albino shook his head and continued explaining. "I wasn't really laughing about that. I'm laughing about the sound of it. Anyways, I also think that it suits you better. Now about what you---"

"But I have a real name besides that." She turned her focused gaze back to her unfinished drawing. "Really? What exactly is your real name then?" Specter could sense she hated herself for saying that. "…T-Tenshi. My real name is Tenshi."

Specter, not really moved by the name, nodded slowly. He sat up and gestured her come over to him. Chisai slowly got up and hesitantly stepped toward the monkey, discomfort in her eyes. She had to sit beside him on the sandy floor instead of on the edge of his chair. He grinned with satisfaction. He brought his face close to hers and looked deep into her cyan eyes almost as if he was trying to mesmerize her. "I am only friendly to you because… you seem to be quite a very interesting human to partner up with, seeing you being a little feisty for the first time. Actually, I like that. Not only the shy and uncertain side of you but I see now that you have a bit of a braver and tough side. I like that in you as well." His grin turned into a smile that was slightly sly. But on that smile Chisai found it clear and true to her. "W-Wait…. What a-are you saying?... What do you mean?" Specter sensed the uncomfortable feeling she has and brought his mouth to her ear, still smiling. "What I'm getting at is… I think that you're pretty." Chisai gasped and jumped a little in her spot, her wide eyes glued upward into the red orbs of the monkey. "Wh-What did you say, s-sir?" She timidly stammered. Specter lay back in his chair with a smug smirk on his face, completely relaxed, still keeping his focus on the smaller human. "Didn't you hear me?" He softly replied, "I said that you look pretty for a human. Surely I have to bring out the truth sooner or later, don't I?" Chisai didn't know what to say but just stare at Specter with shock. 'Why did he say that I was pretty?' She thought and bit her lip, 'Is it just me or is Specter…? Well never mind that for now but… What is he saying?! I thought he doesn't have feelings for any human whatsoever, but why is he saying that? Why did he kiss me on the forehead the other night? He never answered that but there's got to be something about him that I don't understand. He's cute but… I just don't see it.'

The girl swallowed nervously, feeling her heart race in her chest. She had heard Specter say she was a delicate human being a couple of times before, but saying that she was pretty? She doesn't get it. But she can't really seem to shake this feeling that she can't deny it. "Why did you call me pretty?" She timidly asked him. Cracking one eye open Specter gladly replied, "Because of what you did for me all this time. You are still my friend, but I can't help myself. The way your voice sounds, the way you play the flute… Somehow it just AMAZES me. That is what made you a very interesting and unique person, little human." But he frowned at the way Chisai looked up at him. She was embarrassed and her face was brightly red all over. He chuckled and shook his head. "Tsk tsk… Come now. You don't have to feel unnerved by what I said to you. I was hoping that that would calm your nerves a bit. Huh?... Chisai? Are you alright?" Specter realized that Chisai was swooning and breathing hard. "Chisai, snap out of it! Quit acting like a—" The human fell unconscious to the sand, still breathing but not moving. 'Great, that really ruined my resting time!' When he got up and tried to wake the human up, he heard a rumbling noise coming from the water. He tried to find it but then suddenly a large vehicle crashed onto the shore in front of him. 'Now that really ruined my resting time! I've got an unconscious human out cold, and now Ukki White shows up!' Specter was yelling angrily in Japanese without Chisai hearing it. It was probably about the fifth time a monkey from the team failed so far. A few minutes after Specter had finished yelling at the old monkey, he took the liberty of hefting Chisai in his arms and carry her back to the base. But before he could find the spot where he exited himself he looked down at the sandy floor, and found the little picture Chisai had almost finished drawing. It was a doodle of herself and Specter laughing together. He couldn't help but chuckle. He soon left, smiling a little about the doodle.

--

I'm going to cut this chapter off short and continue this with another. It's like continuing the entire episode but not supposedly the real ending of it. Hope you enjoyed this so far! I'd better get crackin on updating more chapters while I still can so that all of you readers can see what happens! By the way, the chapter that I'm writing is from the 32nd episode of the Ape Escape anime ^^ Anyways please read and review!


	7. Sick?

Well it looks like I'm gonna continue this just like I said so before on the previous chapter xD Please enjoy!

---

**Chapter seven: Sick?**

'_I think that you're pretty._'

'_Wh-what did you say, s-sir?_'

'_Didn't you hear me? I said that you look pretty for a human. Surely I have to bring out the truth sooner or later, can't I?_'

'_Why did you call me pretty?'_

'_Because of what you did for me all this time. You are still my friend, but I can't help myself. The way your voice sounds, the way you played the flute… Somehow it just AMAZES me. That is what made you a very interesting and unique person, little human…'_

Was it all just a dream? For no reason she suddenly fell down. Why had she let herself yell and backtalk at him, or even worse, let him yell at her? He was having the time of his life, and now she spoiled it just like that. Her mind was clouded by those thoughts, but Chisai soon woke up slowly. A wet cloth was placed on her forehead, and silence filled the air as she lay on her bed. She felt her face burning. A few minutes later Specter entered the room and quietly approached the little human, taking the damp cloth off of her forehead and dabbed her face with cool moisture. "So you woke up," he quietly said, almost to himself, "I knew you'd come around sooner or later than I expected." Moaning Chisai opened her eyes and looked up at him with bleary eyes, her face slightly red. "What…. How long have I been out? What happened?" Specter shushed her almost gently. "I could've known in the first place that you were breathing hard for some reason then you passed out and I had to carry you back here. I was trying to finish what I was saying until White showed up."

Chisai could tell that Specter's face showed regret but he was shrugging it off. "You've been out for quite awhile. Until you had got out of your daze, I was relieved. At any rate…. I had to deal with a monkey yet again. I'm about this close to taking off his helmet so he could return to his normal self and go back to where he used to come from. So two things had ruined my time alone: You let yourself get into a state of unconsciousness, then that psychopathic primate blasts out of nowhere and screws things up! It just wastes my time!"

The girl blinked twice to look visibly into his eyes with realization. She felt sorry for herself. "It doesn't matter. I have to take care of you, because you're 'sick'." Chisai's eyes widened as she stared at him with disbelief. "'Sick'? What do you mean?" She had the strength to ask him what he meant. Specter shook his head and laughed. "You don't know what world you're in, aren't you? You're just 'sick', and by that, I think you're infatuated." Chisai pretended not to understand what that meant. "Meaning that you're in love!" He exclaimed, "I cannot believe you don't know what it is. I'm always the one having to explain and define things for you." He huffed and continued to tend to Chisai's face. She secretly knew what 'infatuated' meant but she didn't want to say anything about it. "I'm not in love," she quietly said, her face cooling down a little, "I guess I am sick but not personally that way." Specter gave her a half-smile as soon as he set the rag down somewhere. "Ah, but I can tell in your eyes that you're keeping something from me. I know that you are indeed in love with someone little human. Are you not?"

Chisai's face turned red-hot again. The fact that Specter called her pretty gave her a taste of her medicine a few hours ago. Sure she thinks that Specter is definitely cute and egotistically attractive but she can't fall in love with him right away. It's bestiality like he told her! But she couldn't help but let him creep in her mind, and that made her try very hard not to get out of control emotionally. "Well? I'm waiting." Sweat formed on her forehead as she tried to think fast before Specter changes his mind. "….No. I'm not. I swear I'm not in love." The albino smirked. He never wanted to let the subject go, but at the same time he didn't want to put the girl under pressure. "Very well then. As you may know, you've been unconscious for awhile yet it's mid-afternoon now. It looks like I'm not going out again because of too many distractions." He felt the human's forehead to check if her face is warm. "You have a small bit of a fever but not quite so. You'll eventually be on your feet in no time. For now, just lay here and relax a bit. I might as well stay in here in case something goes wrong with your condition. But I'm not positively sure that you are not going to feel sick or anything. Like I said before, I'm no doctor." Chisai understood, though he rambled on with his complaints, and nodded slowly, closing her eyes.

(Script form again)

**Chisai: **Specter?

**Specter: **Yes?

**Chisai: **…..

**Specter: **….?? What is it? Speak up.

**Chisai: **I know that I asked you before, and I know that you're not going to answer it but…. Why did you kiss my forehead? I didn't understand.

**Specter: **I told you, that's none of your business! I guess I'll tell you now that you asked me the first time. You're too eager, you know that? *sigh* Well, just so you know, it's…. Well…. Well let me ask _you_: Why did you kiss my cheek? You did that twice.

**Chisai: **I-I don't know either. I guess I couldn't help myself. You were blushing and you didn't do anything about it. I didn't do anything when you carried me to my bed and kissed me on the forehead.

**Specter: **…I guess you're right about that. I probably think it's just a way of becoming friends, that's all. It's what I call it anyway. We hardly know each other down to the core yet.

'Is that all?' Chisai thought, 'It's not much of an explanation, but he's the leader so I should not misjudge him.' She nodded slowly. "I see," she murmured. She saw a flash of redness spreading on Specter's face in a slight shade. Was he keeping something from her? She decided not to ask him about it or he'd become embarrassed. "Little human," Specter began to say. Chisai sat up on the bed and looked up at him. "Yes?" He sighed deeply before talking. He lowered his head away from her face and said, "I don't realize what I'm doing to make me feel uncertain but… I guess I should apologize for what I've done earlier. You yelled at me, I yelled at you, and that made it into a huge argument. I take back what I commented about your nose. It was rather foolish to yell about it just because I kept my promise. I'm still thinking about it though. Anyway, so we're both okay with this? It's blown over like the wind?"

Chisai nodded in agreement and smiled. "Yeah, let's forget about this whole thing. It was silly of me to not think before saying a word. I can't simply just get on my knees and beg for mercy to you, right? It's a pretentious thing, to put it in some way." For the first time, Specter actually thought that she was saying something right for a change. Never has he seen the day when a human spoke in an absolutely fluent way. Smiling he nodded agreeably. "That's exactly what I was saying. You're right, mercy isn't the answer for apologizing. It isn't really an act of forgiveness or compassion. It's quite simple for weak people to beg for mercy but for strong-willed humans such as you? Well, it is different. All I'm saying is that this isn't the past or present, this is now the near future, little human. Remember that." All of those words Specter explained carefully had made Chisai's small fever go away completely. Soon she jumped out of bed and beamed a genuine smile for the first time in her life.

"Well, it's nice to see you up and running again," he said as he looked down at the human with surprise. "I think that all of what you said made me feel better, Specter," she laughed, "It did the trick. I don't know why but I guess it did after all." They both laughed together, which reminded Specter of the little drawing that Chisai made on the sand. "I, um… I've seen your drawing. It's… It's very good." Chisai shrugged. "I don't really think so," she blushed and looked away, "I'm not very creative at drawing things. I only make little doodles and such but not huge drawings of landscapes or backgrounds of the outside world." She looked out the window and watched the sun set. It was almost evening time, and she was out for almost the entire afternoon. "Well, you are a creative person, Chisai. I can't imagine someone to make a simple image of any individual object. But, why did you make one where you and I were… _laughing _together, like something is funny in random?" This made Chisai's blush grow deeper. "Well, you know…. Because maybe we had good times together." The albino tilted his head sideways a little in confusion. "What do you mean, we had good times? We never did anything 'fun' around here. All we do is sit here and discuss things."

"Well, yeah. That's true. Wh-What I mean is, I actually had a good time showing you my things. E-Except for… You know." She felt a little embarrassed about the previous day when Specter was going through her belongings and took out her underwear. "Oh, that time. Heheh… I enjoyed that priceless humiliated look on your face. It's rather very hilarious to look at." He busted out laughing at her, holding his stomach and trying not to fall down to the floor.

'I don't see what's funny about that,' Chisai thought while watching Specter laugh crazily at her, 'It's embarrassing, for God's sake! Can't he give me a break? Or show me respect?' When Specter finished his moment of laughter, he took deep breaths and wiped his eyes. "Are you such an interesting human or what! That's hysterical!" He shook his head and chuckled quietly.

"Anyways, now that we already conversed about the 'incident', I guess it's about time to give rest for the night. You took quite a toll on yourself today, so you need more sleep little human." Chisai nodded slowly. She hopped into her bed and covered herself up in the bedsheets. Specter smiled as he watched the girl sleep. He studied her face again thoroughly before turning to the door. "Good night, Chisai." Surprisingly enough, his lips gently touched her forehead again. Once more, he looked down at her face and walked to the door, taking a few seconds for him to look at her. Then he walked out, the room pitch-black except for some light from the window. Chisai felt the kiss on her forehead, still not understanding why he did. There had to be something else besides saying that it was because of friendship. She probably guessed that he had another reason. But what could it be? It's good enough to hear that they're friends and that they like each other, but yet Chisai liked him more than that. Of course she wouldn't say it in front of Specter or it'll make both of them feel awkward.

The first thing that she thought Specter did was that he brushed her hair out of her face enough to look at her. But she had to let it slide like last time and continued sleeping. Maybe she'll get out again to get some fresh air in the morning or something. She hoped that Specter is being fair to her bit by bit that he might decide on letting her stay, which he was unsure about. Well, if one thing is for sure, whenever comes a new day, comes with new events.

--

I think this is a cute story so far 3 I love Specter so much that I just wanna huggle im! *squees Specter til his eyeballs pop out of his sockets!!* Anyways, please tell me what you think!


	8. Phonecall

I was too lazy to go ahead and start on writing the 8th chapter last night but I'm _definitely _energetic enough to start! I'll keep updating as long as I don't feel a bad case of writer's block going on xD Anyways, be on the lookout for more!

---

**Chapter 8: Phonecall**

Chisai became too lazy to get out of bed the next morning, so she decided to sleep in a little more until Specter came in to wake her up. It was about 7:56 am and the sun was rising over the base. When it shone on Chisai, she groaned and turned over to the other side. 'I wonder what caused Specter to say that I was pretty the other day?' She thought in her sleep, 'Or what made him become… slightly nice to me for some reason?' Ever since yesterday outside of the base, Chisai couldn't help but wonder what's come over Specter lately. She understood what he told her about letting her get out at times when she's given a chance but… Maybe why he was acting strange to her is because of what she said about him a few days ago, about him being cute and intelligent, but upon that, dependent of his reliability on every monkey to do his bidding and such. He's very passionate about making the world a paradise for monkeys only, and trust me, he's never gonna quit whatsoever.

Anyways… When Chisai slowly turned to the side of bed with her eyes halfway open, she screamed to find Specter beside her with a smirk on his face. "Scared you didn't I?" He laughed at the human's face with delight. "H-How did you get here so fast?" She asked, breathing hard. "I was so hoping you'd wake up anytime so I thought I would surprise you so you could rise and shine there." The monkey laughed a little more and shook his head.

His hands were settled on the soft mattress of the bed, and, when he sat on it and Chisai moved out of his way, he felt somehow relaxed and content at the feel of the bed. "Hmm… What a rather comfortable bed this is," he smiled and chuckled, "I never do have one in my room because I have to keep watch on my base every night. I want to see how much soft it is, if you don't mind little human." Chisai moved some more from Specter. He slowly lay back on the bed, feeling the pleasant softness of the bed against him as he closed his eyes in a satisfied state of relaxation. "Quite soothing to the touch," Specter sighed with content as he got off the bed. He was reluctant to let the extreme feeling of solace leave him as soon as he waited for Chisai to get ready. When she finished they soon walked out of the room in their separate ways like usual.

Things went a little weird when they arrived at the meeting room and everyone took their seats; for one thing Ukki Pink was up for a mission after she finished text-messaging someone. Of course she took Chisai's hand and pulled her out of the meeting room to begin with. But when the two females arrived outside of Specter's base, Chisai could not believe what she was seeing the first time. Pink had a huge teddy bear in which she was on top of, and from what Chisai had realized what she was doing, it looked disturbing. For no reason at all, Pink began _humping _the bear! "Is that really necessary?..." She almost began asking the monkey but mostly to herself. When she had got done with her 'fun', they both left the island. Chisai had been swept off the ground when the monkey pulled out her parasol (or umbrella) and floated into the sky. She had to hang on tightly around Pink's waist to keep from falling. Ahead of them was a large city that looked similar like in the show. When they arrived, Chisai glanced over at five young teens getting out of a large dome that looked more like the device they used to control a monkey. They approached them when they floated down to the ground. Kakeru looked down at Chisai curiously and asked Pink who she is, which she carelessly introduced her (I figured that she would like to get things over with xD).

She took out what looked like a flyer written in Japanese and handed it out to him, saying something about a competition of some kind. She picked everyone to participate, especially Charu who happens to be a contestant alongside her, and when she finished talking she grabbed Chisai's hand and pulled her away from the group. The human felt their presence give way to her mind in an uncomforting time. 'What's all of this supposed to be about? Is this some kind of---' She didn't have time to finish her thoughts because once she and Pink found Kakeru and the others awaiting them, the human looked around to see a large stage in front of rows of chairs. Chisai guessed that they were the 'audience' of the event. She picked a place at the very back of the stage and took a seat, waiting patiently for the show to start. She was confused of what it's supposed to be for. Competition? A prize to see whether or not Pink's enemies can search for Specter's base? She shrugged and folded her arms over her chest. Suddenly a voice from the loudspeakers shouted with exhilaration as Ukki Pink and Charu appeared on the stage. Chisai thought it sounded like the Pipotron Brothers speaking from somewhere. Charu didn't seem as excited as the monkey is. She stayed quiet and patient until she got done stretching her legs for the big event. Chisai felt sorry for the girl (or a bio-robot girl rather) because of her still figure.

A few minutes later, the two competitors lined up for a running race as all of them watched with hope. Pink really does have some pep but deep down she is ambitious when it comes to superstardom or beauty. She became quickly angry when Charu caught up and went ahead of her but they ended up in a tie sadly, and it was all because of the female's anger that made her go faster. Another few minutes after that, they were back onstage with microphones in their hands as Pipotron Red announced a singing contest. Charu sung first which everyone cheered and clapped. Chisai knew that she had a clear voice and that she always keeps calm in the anime, but while she watched Pink sing, she didn't think she was that calm and perfect. Her ears almost busted when she heard her horrible voice blast from her mike as if she was going to take over the show. "Jealous aren't you?" She mused, snickering, "I'm sure you'll try harder soon."

But all was not over yet; Later on, Pink picked Kakeru to come up to the stage for something. Charu now looked defeated, almost like she is about to give up and let the monkey win. But everyone around her was rooting for her, especially Chisai. And besides they didn't want her to give up like she rarely does.

Everyone didn't believe what Ukki Pink was doing to get the boy's attention; she acted totally melodramatic by slowly dragging herself in an injured state wearing pink pajamas and bandages with an IV attached to one of her arms. She was telling Kakeru something in a sad voice. His pals didn't seem to sympathize because they think that she was faking to get them to leave.

Chisai jumped and looked back to find dozens of monkeys spinning frizbees around their non-visible fingers. She then looked over at Pink who was arguing with Kakeru but stopped when she quickly took out her phone and focused on talking on it. It took a long time for her to finish fiddling with it and getting back with the humans. Yet she wasn't paying attention, because once the Pipotron Brothers announced the winner which turned out to be Charu… Pink became VERY ticked. She angrily began to grow gigantic, she was even taller than the entire city itself! And she was wicked, her now-crazy hair and extremely terrifying face! Everyone, including the monkeys, turned to run from the now-monstrous female, even Chisai but she kept her distance so nobody could yell at her to run. She saw Pink kick the stage with her foot and rip the tent out of the ground, then grabbing the Pipotron Brothers. She then threw them out into nowhere, continuing her rage.

She looked behind her and saw Charu put the mind-controlling gadget on a monkey's head. She was telling it something in Japanese. It took out a large Frisbee with Ukki Pink's picture on it and threw it at her. She in return, quickly getting over her scary mood, happily caught it along with some more Frisbees. The monkey, now getting tired, finally threw a huge one straight at Pink which had tossed itself over her head while it was spinning. Chisai quickly ran over before she flew into the air and began climbing on her leg. She almost fell back when she caught sight of Pink's black panties underneath her dress. She exclaimed with disgust as she continued climbing. "God wear some tights next time!" Finally she reached to Pink's shoulder and soon they were blasted into the sky, returning to the island.

The thing that Chisai noticed was the monkey shrinking back to her normal size as soon as they dropped and landed on the huge bear that Pink was doing 'it' with, yet she was doing so again…. (God she's so naughty isn't she? Lolz!!) Not wanting to see anymore of the scene Chisai went back into the base, tired from the mission. She arrived into the meeting room where Specter was sitting in his chair and text-messaging on a red phone. It looked similar to Pink's but slightly different. "Hi Specter," she waved at him and smiled, walking over to Specter. He wasn't paying attention to her that he was too busy texting with his digits. When he slowly looked down at the girl he jumped in his seat, startled. "What are you doing?!" He demanded with those wide and mad eyes that usually looked scary in the anime.

(script form again folks!)

**Chisai: **I just got back. I-I'm sorry if I barged in like that. *eyes Specter's phone in his hand* Since… when have you got a phone?

**Specter: **A monkey lent it to me. Why do you want to know so much about what I'm up to?

**Chisai: **B-Because… I-I obviously know what's going on everyday but I honestly do not plan on brown-nosing in your meetings. Who are you sending messages to?

**Specter: ***scoffs* As if you want to know…. I'm sending them to Pink, because she has no idea that she failed while she was doing…. _That _with that stupid toy of hers outside. I'm surprised that you didn't want to see that scene anyway. I cannot have disturbing displays like that in my presence.

**Chisai: ***nods and looks down at the floor* Yeah, that's what I was trying to say when you saw me approach you. But, is there a possible chance that I can ask you something?

**Specter: **What?

**Chisai: **Well… Is there a way that I can call home?

Specter raised a non-visible brow with confusion. "Why do want to do that? Are you saying that you want to go home?" She shook her head. "No, I just want to check on things, to see how everyone's doing is. Please?" The albino sighed in annoyance, shaking his head. "I don't see how you humans act when you contact a person. Besides, we monkeys have one too." Chisai laid a hand on his shoulder which made him jump in his chair. "W-Wait, hold on a minute. C-Can't I make you a deal?" Specter finished texting and snapped his phone shut, glaring coldly down at the human. "Just how can making a deal settle things? It's not like I have anything in return for you to ask of me." "I-I just want to borrow it for a few seconds then I can give it back to you as soon as I get done. The deal is, if you would let me borrow it and contact home, if I can get signal at least, then… I can give you a nice back massage."

Silence filled the air as Specter stared at Chisai with no idea what sort of useless deal she was making. Well he did remember sitting back on her bed this morning when he woke her up, so he guessed that the reason why he felt the feeling of relaxation was that… he didn't have any comfort at all. Probably because he sits in his chair for a long time and didn't really seem to mind the metal seat against his bum, or at least his muscles slightly hurting from the uncomforting structure of it. He finally gave in and sighed, handing the phone over to the smaller human. "Alright then. A deal it is. My muscles are probably aching I suppose." Chisai smiled in gratitude and bowed thanks to him. "And I promise you that, so please don't let me forget." Chisai opened the phone up before trying to memorize the home number back in her world. The settings were all in Japanese so she couldn't understand what they read or where they go to. She strained her brain to remember the home number that she'd already forgotten. She slapped her forehead and groaned. She felt Specter growing impatient so she tried to think harder. "Maybe this is it…" She said to herself quietly.

She dialed in the numbers 825-4461 and waited for a few minutes, pacing back and forth. She hoped that there could be signal from here since she's already in the anime which happened to be her dream come true. After a few moments, someone finally picked up. "Hello?" Chisai fidgeted with her shirt then replied, "Hey mom. What's up?" Silence filled the air again. It turned out to be her stepmom who didn't say anything after that. "T-Tenshi?" Her voice trembled quietly at the sound of Chisai talking to her, "Is that really you?"

"Yes it's me, mom. Listen, I just want to see how things are doing that's all and---"

"Why are you not at home?! We've been looking all over for you young lady! Where did you go?!"

"I'm sorry! It's just that I---"

"You better tell me right now what's going on because I'm going out again to find you, and this time you're coming straight home!"

"Mom, I swear… It's just, th-that I'm…. I'm not fit to be part of the family. I'm sorry…"

"What are you talking about Tenshi? You _are _a part of the family! Why do you---"  
"No I don't! Nobody loves me anymore mom. Naru and Kiri don't treat me the way I want to be treated! You need to learn how to teach your kids with some manners, including some respect!" Tears were brimming in Chisai's eyes as Specter looked on, not understanding a word she was saying in English. "Don't you EVER talk back to me like that! I do teach my kids some manners and some respect, you just don't understand what they're doing for you, especially your father!"

"Dad?! Is he okay? Can I talk to him for a minute?"

"No. He's at the hospital right now. He was in a car accident yesterday and he's not going to be back in a couple of days. Now Tenshi… We really miss you, and I didn't mean to snap but we want you to come home, please. And I don't know where you are."  
"I don't think so. And that's none of your business as to where I am. You're not my mom, and they're not my sisters. All of you are a bunch of demons trying to crash into my life and take advantage of everything I had. You're not like my real mother. She's different from you and she doesn't talk to me in that way. I deserve better, _mom_." She thought she heard snickering in the background. She probably heard Kiri laughing while they listened to their mom talking/yelling at Chisai. "And don't you ever… EVER call me Tenshi again, you hear me? From now on, my name is Chisai." Some laughter rang in her ears as more tears streamed down the girl's cheeks. She had had enough. "DO YOU HEAR ME?!!" She screamed across the room. Specter was surprised. He'd never seen her this angry before but he kept his composure and waited. "If I ever come down here and see you again, I swear…"

"You have disobeyed me long enough little girl! Fine! Stay where you belong, because we didn't need you! If you think that you want to be in a family that is courteous and welcome to you, don't bother coming to us because we had had enough with you! A baby is arriving in a few weeks anyway."

"…Well I don't care! The life I had is over! If you don't want me so be it, but tell dad that I will miss him and that I love him very much!"

"I will if you will stop talking to me!"

"All right I'll get off here! Talk to you when I'm dead." With that she snapped the phone shut and gave it back to Specter who looked shocked to see Chisai's face turn red with tears. "What was that all about?" He asked. "She's my stepmother. Well, she _was_ my stepmother. She doesn't have any sense or feelings at all. She doesn't care about me or love me anymore, except for my father. Now he's in the hospital and I don't know what to do. But I'm surely not going back home. Not until they come to their senses to at least let me see them." She folded her arms across her chest and looked down at the floor, not showing her face to Specter. She knew that he would demand her to stop crying again and get over herself. But for some reason, he didn't do anything. He simply looked down at her with nothing to say so he folded his arms over his chest as well. "Specter?" "Huh?"

**Chisai: **I know this may sound a little odd but, can visions turn out to be true even if you don't think they are?  
**Specter: **Well, I should hope they're not. It's only a dream Chisai. Visions aren't real, and even if you think they are, then prove it to me.

**Chisai: **Well I did hear her say that a baby is arriving soon in a few weeks or so, then my dad is in the hospital, then… She's unreasonably hateful to me. I guess for one thing… She's gonna replace me for another child. You can't just have someone leave the family you love then you find yourself getting into a huge mess just by getting replaced by another person, one that is so special and caring. Even to me, as a daughter. You'd have done the same if you were me, Specter. I'm not saying that you are really just because you're not human. All of the things I did back there… They disappeared. And it's all because of them. They went ahead, took away everything I had in my life and now they really do hate me. They can go ahead and live in perfect bliss for now because I don't think that I could go back for a while. It's not worth being in a world that's cruel and tormenting anymore. I can't take it.

She shook her head, looking downward at the floor. What did Chisai do to make her family laugh into her face and call her names? Nothing. Did she do anything to let everyone suffer? No! She had been through total darkness and loneliness throughout her life, from being a little kid to now a preteen. And to think they did love and care for her… Of course they didn't. Her stepmother yelled and screamed at her while her sister laughed and joined in the argument! And what did Chisai have to say in return to that? She's doesn't care! She doesn't care about anything that was going on back in her world no how. She's been in the base for almost a week and a half now and she really seemed to be happy here. It didn't take long for her to wait for Specter to speak up and have her listen to him. "Well, at least you knew that maybe that dream had been real after all. You had done the right thing for yourself little human. I can't really know how... shocked I was to see you in a rage like that. It was actually a little rather confrontational than the other argument that we both had yesterday."

"It was worse than that really. Maybe my dream _was _real. Even if I wanted to go back and see if they're doing okay then they probably wouldn't give me a chance. If things changed then yes I would more than likely go back if I have to." Specter sighed inwardly; so Chisai had been mentally abused by her own parent and she went into an outburst, so why say that things could possibly change when really there's a girl who's not going to be given a second chance? It didn't make sense to him at all. Is she saying she wants to go back?

He stood up from his chair and walked over to the little human, laying a hand on her shoulder while he said, "You've got me confused Chisai. Honestly, do you really wish to go back to where you belong? Do you think that once you go back they would give you a chance to make you feel happy and live with them once again? You cannot simply let humans trample and jump all over you like that, you have to stand up to them if they come at you with contempt, and you know better than to be like this. You really have no right to be getting into a fight with a parent that had done so much for you. I suggest you had better forget what just occurred and leave the past behind before I make you wish that you could restart it even before coming here. Do you wish to go back home, Chisai?"

He felt Chisai's anger rise inside of her, almost feeling like she wanted to yell at him but she didn't want to. Her fists clenched tightly, tears were spilling like raindrops from her eyes, and her teeth gritted. Trying to regain control of herself she whispered, "No."

Specter smiled slightly and patted the human's head gently. "Good, then I guess I should make my decision." He sighed and closed his eyes with weariness. "…You can stay." He felt Chisai's shoulders quiver a little but she didn't look up; she didn't want to show tears to Specter so he wouldn't lecture her further. "Really?" Her voice trembled quietly when she asked. Frowning he nodded. "Since you've settled this by saying that nobody wants you, then I supposed that you can stay, but only if you listen to what I say and stay out of business while I have my conversation. Understand?" Finally Chisai looked up and wiped her tears hastily beaming a smile. "I will. Thank you. I don't know how happy I am." She hugged the monkey close to her, nuzzling lovingly into his chest. He tried to shove and pull away from the hug but she wrapped her arms a little more tightly around him because of her aptness to be welcomed into her new home. "Ch-Chisai… L-Let go of me, please…" He was choking from the tight squeeze that the girl held on him. She eventually let him go and let him gasp for air.

"S-Sorry," she apologized, feeling bad for herself, "I couldn't help myself I guess." The albino monkey coughed a few times and shook his head, then looked down at Chisai with a look of exhaustion. "Never mind," he softly replied, "Whatever you do, don't choke me so much… You almost suffocated me." He let out a deep breath and his face turned red, though he didn't feel it. "We should go," he suggested, "It's late noon now." Chisai nodded and they both walked out of the meeting room. On their way back to Chisai's room, she noticed Specter dragging his feet and slouching in his steps. 'Must be tired,' she thought when they approached the door and walked inside. Specter immediately dropped into his chair, slumping slightly until his head was on his chest while Chisai seated herself on the couch. "What a hard day it has been…" He murmured tiredly. Chisai had to admit that it was indeed but it was fun at the same time. Well, not really fun, counting on the part where Pink was having a good ol time with her teddy bear lolz! Anyways, back to the story!

"Yeah, it sure was," the little human agreed, nodding and feeling sleepiness wash over her. She regretted herself about earlier when she was on Specter's phone, though she was irritated seeing people on cellphones chattering or texting away while other important things could be going on. She hated people like that. I mean, she doesn't _hate _Specter for that, but she didn't like the way he was messaging to Pink. Sure she is frankly very annoying and unattractive at times, but she thought that she had a thing for Specter, and that Ukki Blue had a crush on her. But Specter didn't take that lightly because of her annoyance. That, and the fact that she was chasing him around and flirting with him occasionally. But she didn't think she was flirting or chasing after him in the show really. So it basically felt confusing to Chisai to think about it.

"Hey Specter, sir?" Specter slowly stirred and looked over at the human with tired eyes. "Yes?" He mumbled with sleepiness. Chisai felt a little ashamed to replay the thought of Ukki Pink working with Specter by saying something foolish but she couldn't shake it off. "D-Does Ukki Pink… Well, d-does she…" She huffed softly and closed her eyes before trying to ask the question addressing to the monkey leader. "Does Pink like you?" Now Specter's eyes went wild when he quickly sat up and faced her with the utmost bewilderment on his face. "What… are you talking about?! What kind of stupid question is that?! When did you start thinking about asking me this?" He gave her a hardening stare in those eyes with disbelief. "I…I just wanted to know if she did or not. I-I'm not saying that she does, I'm just asking."

"Has it ever occurred to you that anyone asking me about affection has nothing to do with my personal business of welfare I am about to give out to monkeys across the world? Why ever would you question me so about Pink? She has nothing to do with me whatsoever. All I did was message her saying that she is a fool and a self-centered ape that cares so much about herself and her 'talent'. She cares about nothing but herself and her possessions, and that's all she ever did. She tries to take care of those humans for me but not in a way to protect my base and my minions, including her since she's one of us. No, I watched her and I had seen her act foolish today. She's very stuck-up, mind you. All she cares about is so-called superstardom, make-up and so forth… But whatever! You should know by now that she has absolutely nothing to do with my business or my presence. She may think she's innocent and cheerful, but deep inside of her…

She is idiotic, incompetent, self-loving, pompous, self-centered, and obnoxious! There is no way that I could ever like her beyond those things, Chisai. I told you that I like you only as a friend and nobody else because you're not annoying and you do as what you are told to do, not even thinking about yourself while doing so. You never love or think about yourself all the time. So honestly, I don't really understand why you ask. Sure she does have a quick temper and rather ambitious, but she gets too carried away and thinks out loud at times. And me? Well I keep myself under control and watch what they do to _possibly _guard my base without fail, which they basically do in the end."

Chisai's face looked blank after that. She counted all the things Specter had said about Pink, and it was six things describing her. Is he really sure about that? She didn't want to feel jealous or anything, she just was a little confused about what was going on between her and Specter. Because of them working alongside each other like the rest of the Ukki Five, she thought stupidly about the female taking her favorite character away from her just because she was obsessed with him in the third game of Ape Escape yet he never returned it back. And indeed she did watch the show a million times without stopping. "Chisai?... Hey! Are you alright?" The human shook her head quickly and looked up at the albino who looked impatient as to why she was distant from reality. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine really," she stammered, "I just lost track of my thoughts." But Specter knew that she was lying. She had to be keeping something from him, but what?

His eyes narrowing a little he stood up from the piece of furniture and walked over to her, leaning against the couch so he could eye-level with her. "You don't seem to look_ fine_. Are you angry at me? Because I can tell that you are." His face was brought closer to the smaller human's that she thought their noses were a few inches from touching. Heat was rising in her cheeks and she bit her lower lip, trembling in her seat. She felt him studying her with amusement. "N-No, not at all. Wh-Why would I be mad at you? I can never be, ever." Her heart was beating in her chest as she stared right into his magnificent red eyes with uncertainty. She felt suddenly mesmerized by those eyes that she couldn't take her teal ones off of them. "Are you sure about that?" He asked softly, a rough edge added to his voice, "I can sense it in your mind. Believe me, I can sense anything that goes my way, even emotions. And it's all because of my helmet, so I am much more powerful and intelligent, not to mention, flawless. Am I not right or what?" He smirked at the way he showed off his figure and personality, feeling very proud and satisfied of himself for the time remaining. He indeed was flawless, handsome, and extremely beautiful for a male monkey to be (weird but it's the truth! xDD), but he was really taking a liking for the expression that was showing on Chisai's face for the most part. It was almost like they were on two ships battling each other; she was on one small ship, and Specter was on a large and much stronger one. So he's blasted it with several cannonballs, and it eventually sinks. This would mean that Specter has won and got everything that he desires while Chisai has the fewest of things.

It occurred to her that Specter was living in the lap of luxury, so to speak; he had his minions do his bidding while he sits in his throne and watches the show almost like he's the king of the world. He also relies on them to guard the base while he attacks with his chair, which kinda explains why he's always sitting on his butt everyday and too lazy to do anything for himself. (I mean he _does_ have powers of his own but mostly he attacks with his chair for pete's sake!) Actually though, it depends on whether or not he could be doing something for the small girl for a change. He has changed a bit but he refused to give up being the supreme ruler he usually is. He was the one who had said earlier that Chisai can stay with the monkeys after all, and he's specifically not the one to force her to do anything or lay a hand on her to hurt her. So Chisai had to reconsider everything going on so far, but it felt like all of it was not forgiven quite yet. She knew that she'd said sorry a hundred times to Specter and that wasn't much for him to forgive her. But she'd have to do it one way or another.

Gulping nervously, she mumbled, "I'm… I'm very sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have acted that w-way in front of you. I-I caused trouble and I don't think it's right for me to do that." Specter's smug grin slowly widened into what looked like a warming half-smile. 'Is he really accepting it?' She thought as he stared directly at Specter's face with confusion. "I knew that you would apologize any second now, little human. And I do accept your apologies as you probably accept mine." "I do, honestly." He laughed softly, and for the first time, nuzzled his nose to hers gently. Her blush rose some more at the touch when she felt her nose as soon as the monkey skulked back to his chair. "Hey, it was part of it right? You know, bygones be bygones?" Chisai nodded in agreement. She looked over him at the window and knew that the sun was almost setting down on the island.

Her muscles were tensing up in her seat, so was her body just as she kept her face glued to Specter's. His smile widened a little more at the blank expression that was exposed. He shook his head, laughing softly and said, "You seem tense and uncomfortable all the time, little human. I could tell by that face of yours." He snickered and placed his cheek in his palm, his elbow on the arm of his chair. He was still enjoying himself, Chisai can tell by that smug grin. But she always loved his smile; It always looks handsome on his face and it perfectly adds to his features. She blinked and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Sorry, I keep losing track of everything. It's my bad habit." She nervously laughed and blushed deeply. Specter couldn't help laughing along with her. "Well that's alright. After all you are a human and I think everyone feels that way at times. Don't you think?"

Chisai had to close her mouth from dropping ajar and she nodded slowly. "Hey," Specter startled her in time for her to swiftly look up at him. "You still promised me earlier haven't you?" The girl slapped her forehead lightly. "Oh right! Why didn't I think about that sooner? I almost forgot already that it was a deal, and I still mean it." The two stood up from their places and headed for Chisai's rather soft bed. The monkey dropped down on it with a loud sigh of satisfaction, fatigue wash over his body, and the squishy mattress against his belly. He closed his eyes and waited for Chisai to come next to him. "Huh, this bed has so much added to it than I thought," he murmured with content. The little human laughed and replied, "Well I go to sleep quickly because it makes me feel relaxed. I didn't know it would do the same to you, really." She blushed and began to gently rub Specter's shoulders first. What came out from him were sounds of purring which almost made Chisai giggle but she choked them back and cleared her throat. "So… Is everything alright now? You're feeling better about all that we discussed little human?" Chisai didn't quite understand why Specter calls her 'little human'. Probably because it sounded better than her real name, maybe a little affectionate. She smiled and nodded, continuing the soothing back massage. She paused for the albino to sit up and slowly take his cape off, careful not to ruin his spiky hairdo and lay back down on his tummy. The backrub slowly made him drowsy and close his eyes smiling with satisfaction, purring quietly. "How do you get so good at doing back massages like this? I never had such therapy before… That's what made me so cold-hearted and upset all the time…"

Chisai now scratched his back which brought out a loud purr at that time. "I don't know. I've never rubbed anyone's back before. But I guess I have the magic touch." She laughed at the joke and so did Specter. "I suppose you do. No wonder it makes me feel so less… Less aggressive towards everyone. I can't really say how much comfortable I am." He sighed happily while Chisai continued the rub. She finally saw Specter take off his cape for the first time, and it really surprised her so much that she didn't want to stay away from him. He was too cute and just too beautiful to turn away from him. As she continued rubbing his back she noticed that Specter was breathing in and out deeply, still purring. 'I think he's asleep,' she thought as she stopped the rub and checked him. She tried to wake him up so he could go back to his room but he was dead asleep to move. All he did was mumble in his sleep. He moved a little but didn't stir. She shrugged, smiled and went to get undressed and do her daily things.

When she settled down in bed and the lights went out she found Specter sprawled out on one side, almost taking space of the bed. She gently moved him a little and snuggled into the bed covers. She forgot to put his cape somewhere where he can find it the next day so she settled it at the foot of the bed. She crawled over to Specter's feet and struggled to take off his boots one by one, careful not to wake him up. She put them down on the floor beside the bed so he could find them as well. When she finally lay back down, Chisai couldn't stop staring at the sleeping monkey. He's very cute when he's sleeping, especially when he's purring which made him even more adorable. Chisai slowly lifted the albino's legs into the soft blankets and covered him up so he could get more comfy.

Although Specter didn't seem to mind, the small human was a little shy to get near him. If she moved one inch toward him he might flinch or scootch away. The human felt herself move a little closer to the monkey. She froze in her spot when Specter turned over and mutter something in his slumber. Chisai held back a sigh of relief as she let her muscles relax. She noticed that his arms were slightly open for her to crawl into them. Slowly she brought herself into the monkey's arms, feeling the warm and soft fur of his chest when she nuzzled into it. She was exchanged with halfway a purr and a grunt from him as he slept on. Chisai smiled at the strange sound when she let herself drop to sleep. "Specter?..." She looked up at him, seeing his eye crack open halfway. She noticed some moonlight glowing in those large crimson orbs that she couldn't take hers off of him. "Mm?" He mumbled. He didn't understand why the girl was cuddling in his arms for but was too sleepy to think about budging. Chisai blushed a tinge of tender pink when she looked away and whispered, "…You're my best friend ever. I never had any friends back in my world except for you. I don't think I should ever leave this place."

There was a tremble in her slightly deep voice as Specter opened his eyes a little more. He was surprised when she said that he was her best friend in the world. He did agree to let her stay because of her life taken over by punks. He felt himself blush too, and he nodded, keeping her in his arms. Uncertain of what he was doing he wrapped his arms around the small human and whispered back, "You're my friend too, little human. For a monkey and a human to be friends, which I highly doubt that any other superior being would befriend a human. But I'll let it slide for you only. Now… Go back to sleep. Tomorrow's yet a new day and you've been through quite a bit, and so have I like always." Chisai nodded and let her head rest into his arms, falling into slumber. Specter yawned heavily as he went back to sleep as well. He didn't bother leaving the lingering stress-free comfort of her room, nor showing signs of even thinking about leaving, yet really he didn't think he should stay here for another night; He wanted to make sure that his base was kept safe from intruders. For some reason it loosened the stress he had everyday and it made him cruel and cold-hearted towards his own kind without solace. He didn't mind Chisai coming with him to his meetings or letting her go with the Ukki Five on an adventure but if he agreed to let the girl stay, would she ever miss her family and change her mind?

Well she probably won't because she didn't think that she deserves to be living in a hellhole like that anymore. Still, Specter could not shake off the feeling that he was slightly sorry for Chisai. He didn't take her in anyway to force her to do anything or hurt her; he only wanted her to do as she is told. Although he didn't feel comfortable with that, he sensed his life changing because of her. He didn't want to think about filling his super-intelligent brain with dumb worries so much. He didn't want to get himself into a mess of things like he already had over the few days since Chisai started staying here.

Trying not to think about it, he let himself relax and sleep, the human snuggled up close in his arms for the rest of the quiet night. Suddenly he couldn't help but slowly curl his legs up until he was halfway formed into a ball so he could keep himself at ease, Chisai maneuvering slightly in his arms just as she did the same thing. At last they both comfortably slept on without feeling discomforted about sleeping together. At least, Specter didn't seem uneasy about sleeping with her for the first time. He was hoping that nobody would find out, but whatever. It's only between the both of them now that they're officially friends right? Besides it's none of anyone's business whatsoever so let's leave it at that.

---

Phew! Now that was one heck of a long chapter guys lolz! I'm trying to make it where they could get a little close together but to make a story where they can't fall in love with each other right away they'll stay friends for a while longer, but don't worry there might some fluff along the way! Hope you enjoyed it readers, so please read and review and tell me what you think!


End file.
